Animal
by Chrizes
Summary: Normalmente ele buscava o conforto e a tranquilidade de sua vida em seu quarto, com seus objetos ele tinha a sensação de segurança. Recentemente a solidão o atormenta com várias agulhas postas estrategicamente em seu refugio. Agora ele não tinha mais nada. Não tinha ninguém. Nem mesmo a solidão o queria mais. Por que isso só acontecia com Stiles?
1. Chapter 1

**Ship:** Stiles/Derek (neste capítulo)  
**Sinopse**: Normalmente ele buscava o conforto e a tranquilidade de sua vida em seu quarto, com seus objetos ele tinha a sensação de segurança. Recentemente a solidão o atormenta com várias agulhas postas estrategicamente em seu refugio. Agora ele não tinha mais nada. Não tinha ninguém. Nem mesmo a solidão o queria mais. Por que isso só acontecia com Stiles?  
**Ranking: M  
Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf e seus personagens não me pertencem, essa história se realiza em uma R.A (realidade alternativa) à realidade da série da MTV.

* * *

Essa fanfic é dedicada a minha mais nova musa, Gabi (Brightest Moonlight), sem ela acho que não conseguiria ter metade das ideias para concluir este capítulo que está empacado há mais de dois meses. Essa ideia me ocorreu ao final da segunda temporada de Teen Wolf em uma conversa com meu filho mais novo sobre Sterek e como o Jackson se tornando lobisomem iria afetar a série. Logo vocês entenderão o que é pensar com a cabeça debaixo nessa história.

**Capítulo um.**

Passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu, sem se surpreender, o gosto de sangue lhe infectar a boca. Já não conseguia se assustar com essas coisas, nem mesmo seu pai parecia surpreso quando Stiles voltava para casa – tarde da noite – com alguma parte do corpo sangrando... e Stiles sabia que isso não era legal, não era nada bom... não era justo com ele, com seu pai, mas não era culpa de Stiles. Dessa vez não era.

É tudo culpa do Scott, ele a droga de sua... de sua alcateia! Bufou, grande amigo ele tinha, nem atendia a droga do telefone quando ele e Derek... estremeceu, lembrando-se do maior e desviou o olhar ao chão, suspirando, de repente sentindo-se abatido, derrotado. Por algum motivo, a voz de seu pai enfraquecera e as mãos pesadas dele estavam em seus ombros, enquanto o mandava subir para o seu quarto, de castigo, com aquela voz paterna cansada e decepcionada que Stiles tentava de todas as formas substituir por uma voz orgulhosa e alegre. Subiu as escadas, lentamente, lançando um último olhar ao seu pai antes de pular os últimos lances e correr ao seu quarto, trancando-se com suas ultimas forças, para então cair, sem firmeza nos joelhos e escorregou pela porta, até o chão... tremulo.

Soluços, gemidos e ofegos saiam por sua garganta ferida, enquanto tossia gotas de sangue que manchavam seu rosto e chão do quarto. Esfregou o rosto úmido e manchado com o dorso do braço, levantando-se meio cambaleante, tirando os sapatos e os atirou para debaixo da cama, pensando em se jogar sobre ela assim mesmo, não se importando com o sangue e poeira que estavam impregnados em suas roupas. Um barulho em seu telhado o chama a atenção, atiçando sua curiosidade incansável, para olhar o que era, senão ele não conseguiria dormir!

Um vulto passou rapidamente por sua janela, acordando-o por inteiro ao chegar perto e constatar, assustado, que aquele barulho eram passos que circulavam sua janela. Lambeu os lábios, pegando seu taco e capacete, colocando-os com a respiração ofegante, enquanto se aproximava da janela, a passos lentos, tendo vez ou outra um pulo de susto quando um movimento rápido do vulto se fazia diante de sua janela. Respirou fundo, contando até três e, com o taco em uma mão, abriu a janela em um segundo, pronto para o ataque quando o vulto deu um ultimo salto para longe, embrenhando-se entre as muitas arvores da vizinhança. Suspirou, entre aliviado e mais curioso de saber o que era aquilo.

Realmente aquela não era a sua noite. Pensou cansado, espreguiçando-se e lançando o taco ao chão, pensando que talvez ele devesse tomar um banho e ir dormir. Sim, esse era o certo. Aquela noite já estava demais por perdida de qualquer modo.

Um som estridente atrás de si o fez virar-se com brusquidão. Levou uma das mãos à boca, engolindo um grito de susto pelos rosnados baixos que Derek soltava em sua direção. Suas orelhas estavam bem pontudas e eriçadas, assim como seu rosto rígido e presas afiadas mostravam que ele não estava ali para conversar. Olhou para a porta atrás de si pelo reflexo do espelho em sua diagonal, logo ao lado tinha a porta do banheiro aberta, poderia ter uma chance de correr até lá e se trancar, mas o barulho ainda poderia alertar ao seu pai e... Derek não estava em total consciência dos seus atos como ele podia ver. Ofegou quando um rosnado mais alto chamou-lhe a atenção e Derek caiu cauteloso no piso de seu quarto, em posição de ataque.

Deu um passo para trás, sem tirar os olhos do lobisomem. – Dere- ah! – Tentou se esquivar, mas o outro usara de sua agilidade e força para saltar sobre Stiles e derrubá-lo no chão. – Ai... Derek! – sussurrava exaltado, tentando usar toda a sua força para manter as presas salivantes do outro longe da sua pele. – Derek... Derek, sou eu! Stiles! Vamos, acorde logo, meu pai... meu pai vai ouví-lo... – o outro rosnou sobre ele, quase conseguindo cravar suas presas no rosto dele e Stiles fechou os olhos com força, esperando poder acordar daquele pesadelo. – Derek! Acorde, por favor, por favor, você tem de me reconhecer! Vamos... Derek! Aahi! – soluçou, sentindo os braços doerem tamanha a força que fazia para manter o outro afastado de si.

Respingos de saliva molhavam seu rosto que, em outro momento, Stiles teria nojo, mas agora era o de menos comparado ao medo que sentia ao se lembrar do rosto distorcido em feições lupinas e... famintas.

Pensou que já estaria morto, pensou que por um momento, um momento simplório, Stiles já não estivesse vivo, respirando, que as bufadas de Derek não passavam do carinho da morte, sua compaixão quanto ao sofrimento de Stiles. Como ele estava enganado. Seus pensamentos o confundiam, o tratavam como um tolo abobado.

- Stiles... - um sussurro, não, mais um ofego, quase um sopro, um ultimo esforço de um quase morto. Se Derek não estivesse assediando sua orelha com a língua nesse momento, talvez Stiles nunca tivesse escutado o suspiro, ou talvez ele tenha apenas imaginado. – Stiles...

- D-derek? – sussurrou o humano, com medo demais para que sua voz saísse em um tom mais másculo. O lobo rosnou e afundou seu nariz gelado novamente contra o pescoço de Stiles, fazendo o humano sobressaltar e gemer. Outro rosnado. Não teve mais coragem de tentar entender a situação ou falar novamente com o outro, deixando-se completamente à mercê das vontades do lobo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força para não choramingar da dor de ter as garras maltratando sua cintura por debaixo da camisa, apertando-o com uma força mais do que desnecessária. Ouviu o outro gemer e suspirar novamente. – O que... o que disse?

O lobo rosnou perto de seu ouvido e Stiles sentiu sua nuca gelar quando as presas molhadas rasparam sua pele arrepiada. Oh céus, não, por favor... – Por... você...? – ele tentou esquecer o medo e o tremor que sentia, tentou se controlar, tentou não provocar o outro a morde-lo, tentou pacientemente não fazer alguma coisa estúpida que o fizesse matá-lo! – Por que... logo você...?

Seu medo talvez o estivesse fazendo ouvir coisas, não deixando-o raciocinar coerente. Confuso e levemente corajoso, Stiles levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Derek, puxando-o para cima, suspirando pesaroso quando os olhos vermelhos o encararam e um arrepio diferente dos anteriores passou por seu corpo. Ficou olhando-o por longos minutos até que um barulho no andar debaixo os fez despertar.

- Droga, é meu pai... – viu Derek erguer o tronco sobre o corpo de Stiles, suas garras espalmadas contra o peito do humano, como se não quisesse deixá-lo escapar e Stiles ofegou. Viu o lobo cheirar o ar e olhar para a parede quando o som do motor do carro de seu pai se fez presente e Stiles sabia que o adulto já tinha ido trabalhar. – Hey... – segurou o braço peludo do lobo, chamando sua atenção para si, mesmo que o cérebro de Stiles o estapeasse por chamar a atenção de um lobo perigoso e provavelmente faminto para ele. Engoliu com dificuldade. – T-tá tudo bem, Dere- epa! O que você vai fa- Oh Deus.! – gemeu alto e tentou impedir as mãos de Derek, ou melhor, suas garras destroçassem o que sobrou de sua camisa já abusada pelo outro. – Derek, para! – gemeu e se encolheu quando um rosnado mais forte saiu da garganta do outro e Stiles retirou suas mãos do caminho, tentando se preservar. Bom, ao menos era a sua camisa e não ele mesmo, né? – Oh Deus... – soluçou quando Derek aproximou suas presas de sua pele. – Por favor, Derek não me morda, eu não quero isso... não... não, não quero... – tentou se afastar, mas o lobo o prendeu firme ao chão. Levou os braços ao rosto, tampando os olhos para não ver aquilo.

Alguma coisa úmida tocou sua pele ferida, fazendo Stiles sobressaltar e o lobo rosnou novamente. De novo a coisa úmida tocou sua pele, deslizando por ela, deixando uma trilha molhada pela sua cintura, perto da sua pélvis, as mãos de Derek puxaram suas calças um pouco mais, deixando o caminho de sua virilha livre. Gemeu quando a coisa úmida tocou suas feridas, desenhando em torno dela, molhando-a e fazendo o ardor passar milagrosamente, tá, talvez não milagrosamente, mas ajudou a parar a dor. Com um pouco de coragem de tinha, ou talvez seja sua curiosidade de novo batendo contra sua razão, Stiles abriu uma fresta entre os braços magros, constatando que Derek estava lambendo suas feridas... e completamente concentrado.

- Merda... – gemeu, a língua de Derek percorreu uma linha reta até o outro lado, os olhos vermelhos o encarando fixamente, como se eles tentassem verificar de Stiles não fosse fugir. Stiles abriu a boca, gemendo baixinho, seus braços abaixando-se estirados pelo chão do quarto, num símbolo de entrega que acalmou mais o lobo, pois seus olhos agora estavam concentrados no trabalho de limpar as feridas de Stiles.

Sua língua causava arrepios no corpo de Stiles, eriçando seus pelos. Diferente de antes, não era o medo que fazia seu corpo tremer e contorcer levemente, mas sim um calor estranho e sentimento que Stiles nunca sentira antes o faziam suspirar baixinho. Era o medo e o frio na boca do estomago, mas também eram as borboletas estranhas o açoitando por dentro, pedindo caminho por sua garganta para sair.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto estava ali. Seus olhos ficaram focados no teto do quarto, vez ou outra suspirando e os fechando quando Derek chegava perto de sua virilha e o lambia com mais avidez. Aquilo não devia ser normal, não porque Derek era um lobo (isso realmente não era normal), mas sim porque Stiles aos poucos perdia seu medo, sim ele ainda estava lá, mas não era maior do que aquela sensação quente que o acolhia e ninava, sem contar a dormência de seu corpo que relaxa e se moldava aos toques da língua. Suspirou, de olhos fechados e então os abriu quando a língua molhada abandonara seu corpo e um bafo quente acariciou seu rosto. Ele observou o rosto quase humano de Derek diante de si, quase porque, ele realmente parecia humano, suas feições estavam mais suaves e menos peludas, mas as presas ainda estavam lá e os olhos avermelhados também. Ofegou quando Derek empurrou seu rosto com o nariz e começou a lamber as feridas de seu rosto.

Stiles tinha uns arranhões no lado esquerdo do rosto, embaixo do olho levemente inchado, um corte em sua cabeça, o mesmo corte que fizera manchar metade de seu rosto em fios de sangue que se assemelhavam a lagrimas. Estas, sendo limpas pelo lobo sobre si. Riu quando o outro lambeu sua mandíbula, fazendo cócegas, para então gemer quando ele passou a lamber com força e sugar a pele do pescoço. Oooh, aquilo estava muito errado mesmo.

Teve o pescoço esticado por tempo o suficiente para faze-lo dolorido por algum tempo mais, então Derek ergueu-se, olhando para ele por alguns minutos e, Stiles achou que ele estava satisfeito porque suas presas encolheram e seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Derek deitou-se sobre o corpo do mais novo, encaixando a cabeça em seu pescoço, suspirou em um semi rosnado contra sua pele úmida. Seu peso caindo proporcionalmente sobre o corpo menor e mais magro de Stiles, esmagando-o no chão e fazendo-o arfar ruidosamente.

Prendeu seus dedos em torno dos ombros fortes e ossudos, sentindo-os tremer levemente com o ronco baixo que saía da garganta do mais velho. Ele estaria dormindo? Tentou enxergar pelo canto dos olhos o rosto escondido dele. Impossível.

Respirou fundo. Uma. Duas vezes antes de tossir para limpar a garganta, então respirou fundo de novo, o máximo que o peso de Derek permitia. – Derek... – sussurrou, sabendo que a audição canina não impediria o lobo de ouvir. Um rosnar baixo em resposta, ele não estava dormindo. – Não consigo respirar... direito. – outro rosnado, agora mais alto e longo, e Derek se arrastou pelo corpo de Stiles, lentamente, esfregou seu corpo grande e parrudo sobre o corpo frágil e sem graça de Stiles. Sentiu-o se acomodar entre as pernas e sobressaltou, mas então Derek cavou entre suas coxas com os joelhos, resultando nas pernas arqueadas de Stiles. – Derek! – gemeu entre surpreso e embaraçado com a posição, mas o peso de Derek afrouxou um pouco sobre seu peito, em compensação, agora seu membro e o de Derek estavam colados juntos, suas bolas sendo espremidas entre as calças e a pélvis de Derek. – Não-não era isso que eu tinha em mente.

O lobo rosnou de novo, contra seu pescoço, soltando bufos sonoros contra sua pele úmida enquanto fungava e se esfregava sobre ele. Seu peito era machucado pelo couro do casaco de Derek que o arranhava e maltratava, seu membro espremido e atiçado com o toque da jeans justa ao corpo másculo, fazendo carinhos bruscos e circulares que o excitavam. As mãos grandes prendiam seus quadris no lugar, puxando um pouco o corpo para se elevar mais e Stiles achava que logo Derek o poria de cabeça para baixo do jeito que as coisas estavam seguindo.

Resmungou pasmo quando Derek lhe deu mais uma lambida, dessa vez bem longa entre a clavícula e o ombro, subindo lentamente até seu queixo. Gemeu surpreso ao sentir a língua ultrapassar o limite de seu queixo e o lábio inferior, sobressaltando-se quando sua boca foi circulada pela língua atrevida. Suas mãos correram rapidamente para o peito largo de Derek, empurrando-o como podia e agradecendo pelo outro aceitar seu pedido mudo para se afastar, mesmo que Stiles tivesse um pouco de receio em fazê-lo.

Os olhos do mais velho estavam normais, ao menos no normal sério e... carrancudo de Derek, suas sobrancelhas quase unidas em clara confusão que nem mesmo Stiles conseguia entender, o rosto rígido parecia mais ressentido que o normal, enquanto os lábios finos quase sumiam em uma linha firme. – Stiles... – chamou o outro. E Stiles não sabia o que responder, Stiles não sabia nem o que estava querendo perguntar sobre tudo aquilo, não sabia se era por medo ou por pura confusão mesmo.

- Stiles. – o sussurro rouco de seu nome ao sair daquela boca maldosa praticamente assediou os ouvidos de Stiles, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- O que está fazendo, Derek? – perguntou baixo também, como se ambos estivessem fazendo algum segredo ou como se Stiles esperasse que seu pai estivesse atrás da porta os espionando com um copo de vidro no ouvido para escutar tudo o que diziam, colado à porta.

- Beijando você. – falou Derek, categórico após um tempo em que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e analisava ao rosto que lembrava de um cachorrinho perdido do menor. Seu rosto curvado sobre o seu tinha uma expressão estúpida que zombava de Stiles em um "duuh", como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Bem, e era.

- Por que...? – questionou de novo, franzindo o cenho e não deixou que o outro respondesse. – Digo, não sei se você percebeu, mas você invadiu meu quarto em forma de lobo completo, ameaçando-me com seus caninos grandes e ferozes sobre a minha cara e... e rosnando igual a um cão selvagem que não comia a dias, praticamente violentou o meu corpinho puro e ingênuo, esfregando esse seu pau duro contra mim como uma cadela no cio! – ok, ele estava nervoso, o terror estava estampado em sua cara, agora ele tinha a CERTEZA de que enlouquecera. – _Por que_ você está me beijando agora?! Já não bastou o que me fez? – Stiles sabia que ele só não estava usando suas mãos para se expressar "melhor" porque ele queria garantir que Derek estivesse com o corpo o mais longe possível. O que era difícil. Digo, qual é, Derek era um lobo, ele podia muito bem arrancar os membros de Stiles e simplesmente faze-lo submisso.

A ideia arrepiou o corpo de Stiles.

Só não sabia do que.

Stiles tentou balbuciar mais alguma coisa quando viu que Derek não iria responder, mas então o outro investiu contra ele. Agarrou as mãos de Stiles, prendendo-as cada uma ao lado da cabeça do adolescente, seus lábios perigosamente pertos, tão pertos que Stiles não conseguia nem mesmo respirar com medo de que se tocassem. Os olhos de Derek olhando-o como se fosse... não sabia explicar, mas ele parecia estar pensativo quando um rosnado que retumbou de seu peito assustou Stiles.

De olhos fechados ele só pôde sentir uma bufada feroz de Derek contra sua boca, um rosnado baixo que parecia como se Derek tivesse mandado Stiles trancar a janela e a casa, então o outro o abandonou.

Sim, ele o abandonou.

Sozinho no quarto, Stiles pôde abrir os olhos de novo, mesmo que depois de um tempo que ele não sabia ao certo qual era. Sozinho. O silêncio da noite, que Stiles achasse que fosse fazê-lo se acalmar e ter alívio quando chegou em casa, agora não passava e um tormento, uma tortura cruel do destino contra a existência de Stiles. Ele não tinha ninguém ali, mesmo ferido, mesmo confuso, mesmo completamente impotente e inseguro, Stiles não tinha ninguém. Ninguém para se firmar, ninguém para ter conforto, ninguém para beijar ou abraçar.

Levantando-se ele cambaleou até a janela, trêmulo, fechou-a e então se arrastou ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, suas feridas já cicatrizando, ao menos bem mais rápido do que qualquer ser humano normal e Stiles achou que só não entraria em pânico com a ideia de que Derek o transformara em um lobisomem porque... bom, porque ele já estava em choque por tudo o que aconteceu.

Tirou sua roupa suja por completo, jogando-as no lixo, ele analisou seu corpo já quase completamente curado, menos pelas marcas das garras de Derek, estas pareciam recentes, mas não sangravam ao menos, tinha saliva por seu corpo grudento, mas ele não estava sujo de terra ou do mundo lá fora. Ele estava sujo... com os resíduos saliváreis de Derek espalhados por seu corpo. E algo dentro o dele o fez parar por minutos se encarando no espelho, vendo as mordidas – humanas enfim – de Derek em seu pescoço, clavículas. 18 mordidas ao todo.

Por algum motivo, ele não se importou, não no momento, não intimamente ou conscientemente, ele... não quis saber daquilo. Apenas deu as costas ao espelho e foi para o quarto, olhando em volta e para o chão onde estavam antes, Stiles jogou-se à cama, nu, suado, melado... sozinho.

* * *

"Grandes histórias, vem com uma grande necessidade de reviews como resposta." - Chris-chan u.u

Tô feliz de ter conseguido voltar a escrever, sei que estou pendente em duas outras histórias aqui, mas um passo de cada vez, esta não vai ser longa, mas também não vai ser curta, vai ser... o suficiente. E pensar que era pra ser uma história de um só capítulo, acabei transformando em uma novela, culpa da Gabi que me provoca a pensar melhor no que escrever e como desenrolar a história. Bom pra vocês, eu acho, espero que tenham gostado e por favor me deem suas opiniões e ideias, aceito sujestões.

Outra coisa. Eu sei que a interpretação de um personagem equivale à perspectiva de um escritor, mas eu PRECISO saber se alguém ALGUÉÉÉM achou meu Derek bom, se tem algum defeito nele, quanto a Stiles... porra, é o Stiles não tem segredos, não muitos, mas o Derek, eu fiquei dois meses empacada nessa porra porque não sabia como o Derek iria agir, então, por favor, respondam-me: Sim, não, bom, ruim? E eu quero sujestões de como o Derek seja, não posso dizer que vou aceitar todas (porque como disse, cada um com sua interpretação) mas eu posso muito bem me adaptar as que entrarem em consenso.  
beijos povo.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas Iniciais: _Olá todo mundo, estou voltando e... bom... tenho umas coisinhas a dizer. _

_Gostaria de fazer uma pequena – não tão pequena assim – nota, sobre esta fic. Não deixei tão explicita assim no último capítulo, no entanto, quero deixar claro que esta fic é de uma realidade alternativa, ou seja, os fatos ocorridos nas ultimas temporadas não são relevantes para esta história. Mais especificamente, a guerra entre alfas, o perigo eminente entre as matilhas não existe, a existência de outras matilhas é real, mas o clima de guerra por território não será relevado aqui, não, esta história releva a visão de que o Stiles é o ÚNICO humano das matilhas que não é 'útil', quando digo útil eu quero dizer que: ele não luta, ele não tem magia, ele não é lobisomem, ele não sabe nem usar uma arma!_

_O que foi excluído da série:_

_1. A outra matilha não é uma matilha cheia de alfas_

_2. Jackson não foi morto_

_3. A família de Alison não quer matar os lobisomens (mas eles ainda se odeiam)_

_4. Derek e Scott não estão separados_

_5. Peter não foi morto pelo Derek, pelo incêndio, pelo mundo, pelos caçadores o que for! Ele VIVE! Só abdicou de sua liderança para o Derek._

_Os seguintes fatos são importantes para a história:_

_1. Todos quem o Derek transformou em lobisomem CONTINUAM lobisomem, inclusive, fazem parte de sua alcateia._

_2. Lydia está com Jackson e a Alison com o Scott._

_3. Peter está vivo._

_4. Isaac não é um foragido ou o que for, mas ele decidiu morar com o Derek por escolha própria._

_5. Jackson não está "morto", vivo, estudioso e filho da puta sem coração de sempre._

_6. Derek ainda é o alfa, no entanto, algumas mudanças serão feitas em sua dinâmica de liderança._

_7. E por fim, a cidade tem conhecimento dos lobisomens._

_Espero que isso possa ajudar a entenderem melhor a história, vou tentar aprofundar isso entre os capítulos, por isso o Peter está vivo! Enfim, boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo dois.**

O silêncio acolhedor que Stiles se acostumara sumira no cotidiano escolar, até mesmo em casa, seu pai aparecia com mais frequência. No entanto, não a solidão, parecia-lhe que nunca iria se curar desse vazio que se instalara nele, sentia-se um tolo por sentir isso, mas o frio no peito o transtornava sempre em que o silêncio era cortado pelas vozes dos outros.

Fungou, remexendo na bolsa cheia de pastas e papéis que ele conseguira acumular desde que encontrara Derek da última vez. Stiles não poderia explicar o porquê, mas ele não conseguira esquecer aquela noite. Talvez fosse o trauma de quase ter sido estuprado por um lobisomem semiconsciente. Estremeceu. Escondeu a bolsa no chão do jipe enquanto separava a sacola de compras sobre o acento do carro. Por que ele tinha de servir de empregado pros lobisomens que nem mesmo o respeitam? Por que ele tinha de obedecer a cada ordem estupida e mesquinha do alfa daquela alcateia estranha? Ah, claro, ele era o humano de estimação!

Levou um susto quando ergueu os olhos de volta para a estrada de galhos e folhas secas, arregalando os olhos e fazendo os pneus reclamarem pela parada brusca na terra escorregadia. – Mas que merda...? – resmungou, sentindo suas mãos tremidas se apertarem contra o volante do carro.

Aquele... aquele era o Derek? Bom, aquilo era um lobo com certeza, podia enxergar sua silhueta muito bem para distinguir, no entanto, não conseguia enxergar "quem" era o lobisomem. Engoliu em seco, pensando em dar a ré e simplesmente voltar para a cidade, por outro lado, o lobisomem era rápido E adorava uma boa caçada. Encolheu os olhos quando o som de galhos secos sendo quebrados se fez presente perto de seu jipe, fazendo-o sobressaltar e olhar pelo retrovisor central do carro o que mais temia. Ele estava cercado, tinha no mínimo uns 15 lobisomens ao seu redor, mas aparentemente nenhum dos que estavam ao seu redor se aproximava mais do que o que o encarava, frente a frente.

Fechou os olhos com força quando os uivos se fizeram presente e Stiles fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Ele rezou. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele rezou como se não houvesse um amanhã, implorando a sabe-se Circe quem pudesse ajuda-lo naquela situação... incomoda, no mínimo. Que disparate! Aquilo não podia ser seu fim!

O lobisomem da frente rosnou e saltou, assustando Stiles o suficiente para ele apertar o pé no acelerador e fazer os pneus cantarem sobre os cascalhos e galhos. O lobisomem rasgou o teto de seu jipe, rolando no chão que ele deixava para trás. Rápido. Desesperado.

Sem controle.

Não se surpreendeu quando seu jipe batera de frente em uma árvore grande, mas também não ficou nada feliz com isso. Óbvio que agora os lobisomens teriam ainda mais chances de encontrá-lo, de pegá-lo.

Sentia um líquido quente escorrer por sua testa quando levantou a cabeça do volante e, com os olhos embaçados e mãos trêmulas, Stiles arrastou-se para fora do carro, caindo deitado em meio às folhas secas. Gemeu e tossiu audivelmente, não se importando com o som que fazia, só o cheiro já era o bastante para fazer os lobisomens acharem-no. Arrastou-se pelo chão sujo, sua roupa rasgando-se pelos gravetos pontiagudos, pedras maltratando suas mãos feridas e o sangue não ajudava em nada a sua visão.

Perdeu as forças para se levantar.

Perdeu as esperanças de escapar.

E agora os lobisomens estavam ali, a sua volta novamente, desta vem em um circulo perfeito e.. bem _próximos_ de Stiles. Meio homens, meio lobos, rosnando, salivando e cheirando o ar em desespero visível. Ou seria fome? O círculo se abriu minimamente, dando espaço para um homem grande corpulento passar. E quando Stiles dizia grande, era enorme, do tamanho de um arranha-céu.

O homem estava levemente curvado, flexionando as garras grandes de mal cuidadas, um rosnado levemente alto se fazendo presente por sua garganta. Ele tinha músculos por demais, mas Stiles não conseguia ver muito além disso. Não conseguia ver o rosto do homem, não conseguia nem ver o cabelo dele, ele parecia... uma sombra de um homem, ou de um lobisomem. Engoliu em seco quando um lobisomem tentou chegar mais perto e o grandalhão rosnou alto, saltando sobre o mais fraco. Então começou, três outros pularam sobre Stiles, mas os outros pulavam juntos para ajudar o grandão a... proteger Stiles. Ou seria uma disputa pra ver quem o comia?

Arrastou-se no chão levemente, tentando não chamar a atenção. No entanto não conseguira dar nem mesmo um passo, diga-se de passagem, quando sua cabeça sangrenta bateu em algo duro. Ouviu rosnados, ouviu gritos humanos no meio, tiros, até que uma luz ofuscante cegou seus olhos. Seu nome fora proferido por várias vozes, junto com frases sem sentido algum, e latidos, rosnados. Até um uivo agudo se fez presente eu seu ouvido e olhos vermelhos encaravam-no bem de perto.

Pois Derek estava sobre ele, mas não era totalmente o Derek, era um borrão que lembrava ao alfa da matilha da cidade. O alfa mais jovem da história. Viu-o sorrir, e aquilo era medonho, porque de tudo no mundo, Derek sorrindo nunca – enfatizando ao _nunca_ – quando Derek Hale sorria, nunca era coisa boa. Nem mesmo quando aquele sorriso cheio de dentes humanos era para Stiles, _principalmente_ quando o sorriso era para Stiles, porque isso significava que algo nada bom iria acontecer _com_ o Stiles.

Abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando Derek pegou-lhe pela mão e o levantou. Eles estavam na casa Hale, não aquela casa velha e mal cuidada, mas a casa Hale dos velhos tempos. De antes da tragédia ter ocorrido, de antes de Derek ter de se tornar o alfa para a família não ser exterminada por completo, para salvar sua irmã, para que ele pudesse ter a chance de seguir em frente na sua cidade. Em um resumo, aquela casa era, A Casa, o ícone da cidade de poder e que eles possuíam lobisomens para protegê-los. Stiles sabia disso, ele podia sentir.

Ele teria prestado mais atenção para os detalhes da casa arrumada, se não fosse por Derek estar arrastando-o – não literalmente, claro – para fora da mesma. Ele cambaleou, sentiu as pernas doerem, tentou parar, mas Derek pareceu não estar vendo sua dor. Sentiu seu estomago começar a dar voltas e arder. Travou e quase caiu quando Derek não parou, tropeçando e, de alguma forma ele conseguiu achar forças para tanto, ele gritou, assustado com as manchas de sangue em suas roupas.

- Derek! – tentou chamar a atenção do mais velho. Sentia-se zonzo, sem forças e com muita dor. Sabia que estava convalescendo quando teve de se segurar no braço do moreno para se manter em pé. Ouviu rir, um riso calmo e contido. – Derek... – chamou novamente em um sussurro, ao qual o outro ignorou e, de prontidão, abraçou-o pela cintura por trás.

Sentiu beijos em sua nuca e pescoço, gemendo baixinho pela mistura de dor e carinho que sentia. Levou suas mãos ensanguentadas para os braços de Derek, tentando afastá-lo. Ouviu grunhir algo em seu ouvido que não entendeu. Então um rosnado baixo. – Vai dar certo, Stiles, você vai ver...

- O que...?

- Logo você vai poder sair de novo, eu prometo. Jackson está com Lydia e eles estão se entendendo. – Dizia em seu ouvido, não mais que um sussurro gentil, ao menos, comparado aos tempos em que Stiles convivera com o lobisomem, isso aparentava ser o jeito gentil dele. Foi girado igual a um boneco nos braços do mais velho, choramingando quando suas pernas se embolaram, inertes e ele teve o rosto imprensado contra o peito liso e forte. – Isaac está preocupado com você, ele acha que não está comendo o suficiente para se manter são. – Seu queixo foi erguido gentilmente, fazendo-o olhar entregue para os olhos vermelhos sangue diante de si. – _Eu não posso suportar por tempo demais._

- O que...?! – arregalou os olhos. Como Derek podia estar falando se sua boca nem se mexia. Tentou empurrar-se do outro, mas suas tremulas mãos não tinham mais forças para nem se mexer, sangue gotejando de seus dedos finos. Derek lhe sorriu de novo, um sorriso que lhe mostrou os dentes, agora presas, sujos de sangue também. Tentou gritar, tentou fugir, tentou fazer qualquer coisa, em vão.

Um rosnado saiu da garganta do lobisomem, fazendo uma onda sonora violenta bater e arrepiar o pescoço de Stiles. As presas alongadas rasgando a pele de seu pescoço. Chorava com suas últimas forças antes de desfalecer nos braços do lobisomem, ambos caindo em uma queda livre em que o rio e a negridão do lugar eram seus companheiros. – _Stiles_ – gemeu o outro em seu pescoço, o corpo dele prensado ao seu.

- _Meu Stiles..._ – o som de sua voz estava longe e mais suave, apesar do leve rosnado presente na entonação. Era estranho ouvir Derek gemer daquela forma. – _Stiles... meu, meu! Meu companheiro... só meu..._

Seu corpo ficou pesado e o pânico o acometeu quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões. Rosnados misturaram-se aos gemidos enquanto ele tentava cavar entre a escuridão à sua volta em busca de ar. No entanto, logo ele não conseguia mais mover-se, seus braços presos por garras finas e ferozes, prensando-o com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo Stiles gemer e choramingar pela dor de seus ossos sendo machucados daquela forma bruta. O corpo claramente mais forte que o seu posicionou-se contra suas costas, movimentando-se sobre ele enquanto – o que Stiles não queria descobrir o que era – esfregava sua dureza contra as nádegas do menor.

Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saiu pela garganta a fora, sendo abafada aos seus ouvidos. Remexeu-se em seu enclausuro, mas ao sentir os ossos dos ombros doerem pela movimentação bruta ele foi obrigado a deitar-se e... rezar. É. Stiles estava para virar padre de tanto que estava rezando ultimamente.

Os corpos em atrito emanavam calor constante pela fricção de peles, ardidas em chamas hormonais, causando correntes elétricas através deles. Gemidos baixos espalhavam-se pelo ar, expondo o desejo e prazer que o ato em si atiçava nos dois. Sim, porque Stiles podia não desejar aquilo, mas que seu corpo reagia era algo óbvio... e nojento. Ele sentia seus ouvidos arderem e ele tinha vontade de chorar pelo rosnado misturado a gemidos humanos cheios de malicia, a língua úmida que lhe tocava a pele sem pudor algum, as mãos grandes e firmes que lhe prendiam de bruços enquanto aquele membro duro e... grande – GIGANTE – se esfregava com ímpeto contra suas nádegas.

Um rosnado mais alto retumbou contra suas costas, assim que a língua travessa e assediadora se fixou em suas costas, fazendo um carinho possessivo na linha da coluna vertebral. Presas arranharam sua pele, fazendo um arrepio subir sua espinha dorsal e suas próprias cavaram a escuridão, prendendo-se em um tecido macio e irreconhecível.

A falta de ar estava fazendo-o quase perder os sentidos, quando em um ultimo suspiro forçado, ele pôde ouvir seu próprio gemido escapar entre o travesseiro de seu quarto, fazendo-se ecoar pelo ambiente. Talvez, somente talvez, assim Derek tenha acordado de seu torpor sexual, suas mãos soltando os braços de Stiles, para começar a explorar seu corpo nu, marcando-o com suas unhas grandes, fazendo-o sangrar nos lençóis de sua cama.

Gemeu mais alto, tossindo pela garganta machucada, curvando-se para frente quando as mãos do lobisomem agarraram suas nádegas e as separaram com brusquidão. Em um movimento, Derek raspou sua entrada com o membro pulsante.

Stiles arregalou os olhos assustados e tentou escapar. Agarrou a cabeceira da cama, erguendo o corpo para fugir, mas o lobisomem rosnou ameaçador, espalmando as mãos peludas contra a cabeça de Stiles e o fez afundá-la novamente contra o travesseiro. Debateu-se, lutou contra aquilo, gemendo e choramingando. – Não... não, por favor, não!

Um latido estranho, um tanto mais fino e menos impressionante que os de Derek. Stiles franziu o cenho, mas ignorou, tentando tirar as patas do lobisomem de cima de suas costas, o pânico o acometeu. O membro grande e duro posicionando-se contra sua entrada, cutucando-a propositalmente, mas nunca o penetrando. – NÃO! – soltou o grito, tentando fechar as pernas, a mão do lobo tentando conte-lo – POR FAVOR, _POR FAVOR_, DEREK! PARE! – gemeu desesperado o nome do lobisomem, soluçando em convulsão. – D-Derek, por favor... ahh... Derek!

Ele rosnou de novo, dessa vez um rosnado mais alto, longo, raivoso, quase ensandecido. O corpo forte ergueu-se em seus joelhos, descolando seu corpo de Stiles, liberando-o para uma lufada profunda e desesperada por ar. O lobisomem uivou, um uivo sofrido, duro, quase um clamado!

Stiles virou ligeiramente o corpo, tentando escapar, mas então braços de um pelo loiro e pálido o abraçaram e o corpo forte deitou-se sobre ele novamente. Gemeu assustado, tendo o lado de seu rosto lambuzado e babado enquanto o lobisomem loiro começava a investir contra ele novamente. Dessa vez mais duro, firme, violento. A pélvis ossuda do loiro o açoitando as nádegas macias, suas pernas sendo forçadas a se separarem ao máximo possível para que o membro grande se esfregasse melhor em sua bunda.

Um uivo zumbiu contra seu ouvido quando o lobisomem curvou-se sobre ele, jogando sua pélvis contra sua bunda, duas, três vezes e um líquido quente e viscoso se espalhou por suas costas e nádegas, lambuzando-o.

Sua bile subiu pela garganta, fazendo-a doer e amargar. Suas mãos, fechadas em punhos, tentavam a todo o custo impedir que os gemidos humanos e cheios de prazer, ou melhor dizendo, satisfação no que fizera chegassem aos seus ouvidos. Mais ainda, Stiles chorava ferido, magoado, acovardado pelo o que sentira. Ele... ele sentira prazer, de inicio, óbvio, mesmo com a confusão, com o medo e com a clara... excitação da situação em que se encontrava com o lobisomem loiro.

Seu rosto fora imprensado de novo no travesseiro, com um rosnado de ameaça e Stiles não se mexeu, não fez nada, nem sequer respirou. Sentiu o corpo suado sair de cima do seu, as mãos, agora humanas de novo, arrastando-se pelo seu corpo e desenhando as gotas de sêmen em suas costas, brincando com sua bunda redonda. Então o frio e a solidão do quarto se fez presente.

Stiles estava sozinho de novo.

Trêmulo, fraco, marcado, ferido... morto.

Stiles estava morto.

Por que, mesmo agora, com a adrenalina fazendo seu cérebro trabalha a mil por hora, depois de tudo. Ele podia entender que estava morto, ao menos... ele sentia como.

Se não fosse assim... logo estaria. Algo dizia dentro dele que aquilo não era a última vez, muito menos que aquilo não chegava nem perto do que estava pela frente.

E de olhos arregalados, com o coração na boca, misturando-se a sua bile e um desejo insano de atirar em si mesmo, Stiles percebeu que Derek não tinha pelos loiros. Não. Derek era moreno, pelagem escura como a noite, como a escuridão que o perseguia, como o frio.

Aquele lobisomem não era Derek.

E o que aquilo importava? Stiles não sabia dizer! Stiles não queria saber! Porque, sinceramente, _quais_ motivos, um homem morto gostaria de conhecer ou entender o seu assassino?

Stiles era um homem morto.

* * *

_Enfim, ai está o segundo capítulo da fic. Não tenho de me repetir não é? Grandes ideias possuem uma grande necessidade de reviews! *cantando*_

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram a fanfic e que chegaram até aqui, eu fiquei realmente feliz com os comentários e espero poder lê-los novamente com esse capítulo. Um beijo a todos, quero suas opiniões sobre esse novo lobisomem, curiosos não hesitem em perguntar ou dar indicações, ainda estou em uma "pequena" dúvida do que irá acontecer com este lobisomem e quero a opinião de vocês para decidir, igual ao meu Derek!_


	3. Chapter 3

Como de praxe, sinto muito pela demora, comecei a faculdade e o curso de japones, ao mesmo tempo estou trabalhando e cuidando da minha sobrinha. Então, pra nao ficar contando conversas, ai está o capítulo, meu tempo é curto, mas eu tento.  
Este capítulo ficou enorme, mas eu PRECISAVA deixá-lo enorme, porque eu sentia que nao ia valer a pena cortá-lo ao meio, ia ficar aquela coisa "ah, tava muito grande então decidi fazer vocês de palhaços e vao ter de esperar o resto pra entenderem tudo depois de eu ter de reescrever o próximo capítulo apenas em tempo de vocês esquecerem o que aconteceu até aqui." Anyway, eu não gosto quem faz isso, então não sou hipocrita e fazer também.  
Ademais, Peter é meu perso especial desse capítulo, espero que gostem e quero reviews com suas opiniões, criticas, sugestoes. Etc. Etc.  
Boa leitura o/

* * *

**Capítulo três.**

Morrer significa deixar de viver, certo? Quando alguém para de respirar, quando um coração para de bater! Isso é... quando pensamos de maneira mais...filosófica, morrer é quando a alma escapa entre os dedos de carne e parte para sua "nova aventura", para o outro plano. A vida se apaga dos olhos da pessoa, seu corpo inerte não corresponde mais aos estímulos do mundo de fora, sua mente transmite apenas... escuridão.

Então, porque Stiles ainda estava respirando?! Ele sentia como se sua alma tivesse-lhe escapado por entre as ventas. E aos olhos dos outros, ao menos os que se importavam, ele parecia um morto vivo.

Seu rosto, antes de uma cor normal, agora estava pálido morto, o rosto mais fino e o nariz estranhamente amarelado, os olhos fundos e escurecidos, os lábios secos levemente rachados se destacavam, dando um ar... péssimo! Sim, péssimo! Tanto por dentro, quanto por fora. Stiles se sentia PÉSSIMO! Suas forças não existiam mais, não possuía sequer vontade para desmentir as acusações de seu que, desde cedo, não suportava o apego e união estúpida que Stiles tinha com os lobisomens.

Em resumo. Sua vida estava uma merda. Derek não aparecera para ele desde seu último encontro, Erica estava muito ocupada com os treinos junto com os outros lobisomens que Stiles considerava como amigos, por falar em _amigos_, há algum tempo Scott e ele não... não se falavam. Quando Stiles teve seu último encontro com Derek em seu quarto, isso há alguns meses atrás, Scott simplesmente o evitava, quando se viam na aula ficavam juntos, mas... Scott nem mesmo falava com ele direito e quando Stiles tentava chegar perto, ele o rejeitava esporadicamente. Alison e Lydia não eram uma opção muito boa para companhias, Alison ainda o olhava estranho desde que Scott começou a se afastar e Lydia... bem, ela estava com Jackson e Stiles não podia suportar ter isso esfregado em sua cara constantemente.

E por algum milagre, que Stiles não sabia se agradecia ou não, Jackson era o único que continuava o mesmo. Esbarrando nele no meio do corredor e não pedindo desculpas, derrubando suas coisas, chamando-o de nerd enrustido, molestando-o em pleno pátio e no lacross... ah, o lacross, seu pai quase o fez desistir do lacross quando Jackson quase quebrou seu pescoço em uma chave de braço. Por incrível que pareça o loiro estava mais violento no jogo e... mais apegado em treinar Stiles. O que causava calafrios em Stiles.

Torcia o pescoço algumas vezes, tentando fazer aquela dor incomoda passar depois do treino, sem contar nos puxões de cueca que eventualmente ocorriam. Jackson já havia ido, não antes de atirá-lo no chão e rosnar em seu ouvido, um rosnado profundo e provocador, causando um estremecimento no corpo de Stiles que o fez sentir vontade de vomitar.

- O que há de errado com esses caras? – resmungou, suspirando ao ver Scott afastar-se sem dar chance de Stiles tentar chamar-lhe a atenção. Bom, não que ele tenha tentado realmente. Desde a ultima invasão em seu quarto, cujo caso ele não comentara com ninguém, nem tinha coragem para tanto, Stiles desistira da ajuda de Scott.

Em sua cabeça, tudo o que o ligava aos lobisomens era seu amigo de infância. Ou ex-amigo. Em algumas matilhas, animais de outras espécies por mais parecidos que sejam com os familiarizados lobos, estes não animais não passam de presas. Desde que Scott virara lobisomem, Stiles não passara de ser... a presa. Uma presa fácil, um... empecilho para a causa de Scott e Derek. Nem mesmo Alison podia ser menos incomoda! Stiles era... uma pedra no caminho. – Antes uma pedra do que um inseto, eu acho – resmungou, travando no caminho para seu jipe. – Mas o que...? Aaah! Fala sério – suspirou. Seus _quatro_ pneus estavam furados. – Qual é, isso já nem é bullying, é vandalismo e qual a graça disso tudo? – chutou um pneu, jogando seu uniforme de lacross no banco traseiro.

Seus pés continuaram a chutar a borracha murcha algumas vezes antes dele encostar sua cabeça na janela do carro, suspirando profundamente para se acalmar. Seus olhos ardiam, sua garganta também, mas ele não achava que iria ter forças para chorar mais do que já fizera. Quão miserável ele podia ser?! Riu sem gosto, limpando o rosto meio úmido e fungando algumas vezes.

- Oh... parece que estamos com problemas, não? – sobressaltou. Aquela voz nunca era coisa boa. Virou-se lentamente, encostando suas costas na porta do carro, encarando os olhos brilhantes e claros do tio de Derek.

- Peter...

- Oh, gatinho, você lembra-se de mim?! – gracejou o mais velho, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos mais compridos do que Stiles podia se lembrar. – Faz tanto tempo que não aparece na matilha que achei que não se lembrava de nós, ou do meu sobrinho. Ele ao menos faz de tudo para apagar a sua memória de lá. – riu de novo, olhando para a rua, parecia melancólico?

Stiles engoliu em seco, pensando em quantas chances ele tinha de escapar. Olhou a rua vazia, as aulas já tinham acabado já algum tempo e só quem poderia estar ali era o treinador. Ou seja, Stiles estava ferrado.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, garoto. Entra, eu te dou uma carona até um mecânico. – falou Peter, bufando de leve e Stiles teve vontade de fazer o mesmo. Não ia fazer nada, tá. E Stiles era a chapeuzinho vermelho. – Ande logo. – rosnou o outro, fazendo Stiles sobressaltar e repensar em obedecer ou não o outro. Viu um sorriso de lado se formar o rosto maduro de Peter e Stiles achou que ele podia correr até a próxima casa e gritar que era filho do xerife e estava sendo perseguido por um tarado. – Interessante...

Aquilo fez Stiles acordar de seu devaneio. – O que é interessante?

- Você. – aquele tom era sério, não era brincalhão, nem mesmo... malicioso. Então ele não estava dando em cima de Stiles. – Vamos, Stiles. É esse seu nome, não é? – assentiu. – Venha, eu juro sobre o túmulo de minha irmã que nada irá lhe acontecer enquanto eu estiver cuidando de você. Derek arrancaria minhas bolas se algo acontecesse mesmo.

_Ele faria?_

- Ele faria? – perguntou relutante, sem perceber que o fizera. Quando Peter lhe lançou um olhar sereno, não um olhar de Peter Hale o cara psicopata, mas um olhar cansado e de compreensão, Stiles sentiu que podia ir. Que _Devia_ ir. Ele entrou no carro, colocando o cinto de segurança, mas não se atreveu a relaxar no acento, encostando-se ferreamente na porta.

Peter riu para sua, como ele deixara claro, implicância infantil. – Você parece mais magro. – comentou enquanto dirigia lentamente pela rua.

- O lacross faz isso com a gente. – respondeu, olhando atentamente para o lobisomem, a mão repousada perto da maçaneta. O carro estava devagar, qualquer coisa ele se atirava para a rua e ganhava só alguns arranhões.

- Mas você não tem músculos.

- Tá me chamando de fracote?

- Fraco, fraco, todos os humanos são. Não é mesmo, Stiles? – sussurrou malicioso, aproveitando o farol vermelho para relaxar no estofado e olhar de lado para o humano. Stiles engoliu em seco.

- Alison é forte.

- A Alison é um Argent, não é uma humana de verdade. Desminta se puder. – E Stiles não podia, na verdade, ele não queria. Ele não gostava e Alison o bastante para tanto. – Viu? Até mesmo um humano como você pode concordar com isso.

- Um humano como eu? – sinal verde, o carro continua a rodar e Stiles não podia mais olhar nos olhos de Peter. Por um momento ele conseguiu respirar de novo e seu cérebro inerte parecia voltar a ganhar vida. Ele precisava pensar em como sair vivo desta.

- Um humano como você.

- Que tipo de humano eu sou? – Eles estavam indo para a extremidade da cidade, o mecânico ficava no centro.

- Um delicioso. – o rosnado o fez ficar alerta e Stiles se arrependeu inteiramente de ter aceitado a carona. – Não entenda mal Stiles, sou um lobisomem velho, você não faz o meu tipo, mas ainda assim, fui alfa.

- O que isso tem a ver? Do que diabos você está falando? – olhou em volta, conhecia aquele caminho. Todos que tinham conhecimento da matilha Hale sabiam que caminho era aquele. – Por que estamos aqui?

- Porque você é um humano diferente, Stiles. Porque você quer respostas e suas respostas não estão no lacross. Como o porquê de você tem emagrecido tão rápido, porque Scott não está mais perto de você, porque de repente seu cabelo tem crescido mais rápido que o normal, ao menos o normal para um humano. – Stiles não gostou daquilo, Stiles não estava gostando daquela conversa. – Porque você fica ansioso e quente nas luas cheias.

- Eu quero ir embora. – choramingou, trêmulo. Ele se pressionou mais ainda no estofado da cadeira quando Peter tirou o cinto de segurança e se virou. – Deixe-me ir, Peter.

- Ninguém está lhe prendendo aqui, Stiles, ninguém quer isso. _Ele _não quer isso. – sussurrou, sua mão repousava no acento de Stiles.

- Ele..? – _Derek?_ – Por que está fazendo isso? Parece o Dumbledore dando conselhos meia boca que no final acaba causando aquilo que ele estava tentando evitar, se ele não tivesse simplesmente chego ao assunto principal e falado pro Harry que ele como ele podia derrotar Voldemort.

Peter riu. Stiles engoliu em seco. Ele estava se divertindo. Stiles era divertido. Ele era a presa. – Me pergunto se você fala demais quando está com medo ou se isso é algo natural. – Ele sorria de lado, gracejando do suor que descia correndo pelo rosto de Stiles, seus olhos fixos em alerta e até mesmo suas mãos tremendo na tranca da porta.

A mão de Peter que repousava sobre o encosto do acento de Stiles, deslizou por seu braço, um sorriso brincalhão brindava o rosto divertido do lobisomem enquanto Stiles se encolhia para tentar escapar do toque. Liberou, por fim, o humano do cinto e não se demorou para sair do carro, dando a volta no mesmo para abrir a porta ao adolescente.

- Venha. – rosnou, quase rindo ao ver como Stiles estava tão... submisso aos seus rosnados. _"Divertido"._

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – tomou coragem o adolescente em perguntar, mesmo que não olhasse diretamente para o lobisomem. – O que está acontecendo, Peter?

- Você logo irá entender... entra! – rosnou a demanda, dessa vez sorrindo abertamente para o sobressalto do menor e o modo como ele andava engraçado para não tropeçar nos pés e andar tanto rápido como... de maneira normal. Riu internamente.

A casa Hale era um ícone distinto da cidade. Uma imagem que misturava o poder e destruição com respeito e tristeza em peitoris de madeira queimada e quebradiça, o chão rangido e velho, poeira e cinzas pintavam a casa, juntamente as janelas quebradas ou trincadas.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Stiles sentiu-se em casa. Não, talvez fosse um exagero dizer isso, ou muito precipitado, mas Stiles... depois de que seu quarto fora profanado mais de uma vez por um lobisomem insano, Stiles pôde sentir um lugar em que ele conhecia e pertencia... paz. Respirou os primeiros ares sujos da casa, a poeira invadindo o seu nariz, irritando-o. Não ligou. Inalou mais fundo, aos poucos relaxando mais e ficando mais a vontade, esquecendo-se quase por completo que aquele lugar era um covil de lobisomens.

Quase.

Não fosse Peter aparecer em suas costas, encostando o peito forte nele e o forçando a andar por um corredor estreito ao lado da cozinha. Ele tentou não esbarrar em Peter, ao mesmo tempo em que prestava atenção no chão para que não pisasse em alguma madeira quebrada ou... tropeçar em alguma daquelas coisas escuras e cremadas que Stiles não queria identificar o que eram.

Estavam chegando ao fim do corredor, quando Peter colou mais ainda seus corpos, prendendo-o em um meio abraço enquanto a outra mão cuidava em impedir seu grito assustado e enojado de escapar. Tentou se soltar, mas Peter apertou seu peito com tanta força que um suspiro foi praticamente expulso pelo seu nariz, fazendo-o ficar sem ar. Olhou o lobisomem sorrir-lhe divertido e fazer-lhe sinal de silencio com a mão, antes em sua cintura.

Sobressaltou de novo, tendo um gemido engolido ao bater na palma da mão de Peter em sua boca. Algo estava havendo lá fora, no quintal detrás... ao menos era o que parecia através da fresta comprida na parede mostrava.

Som de coisas sendo quebradas, rosnados e latidos altos. Stiles podia imaginar o que acontecia, mas não esperava ver Derek tão... assustadoramente forte. Ele parecia imponente, impossível de ser derrotado, assombrosamente... poderoso. Sua curvatura dando ênfase aos músculos que Stiles não havia conhecimento extremo, o corpo grande em posição de ataque, as presas – que ainda lhe causavam calafrios – proeminentes e.. aquilo era sangue?

Sim, não somente no lobisomem moreno, mas em toda a parte, sangue escuro, trilhas e mais trilhas. Imaginava que um terço daquele sangue era de Derek que, surpreendentemente, também tinha uns arranhões grandes no peito e mordidas nos braços, não muitas, mas eram bem visíveis e pareciam doloridas. Suas garras pareciam mais cumpridas e escurecidas, tortas e sobressaltando-se nos longos dedos do lobisomem. Os olhos avermelhados brilhavam em chamas, queimando os instintos assassinos do lobisomem, fazendo-o transparecer seu lado mais animalesco, fitando com uma cólera além do normal para o lobisomem loiro.

Loiro?

Loiro?!

Era o lobisomem! Era ele! ERA O LOBISOMEM LOIRO!

Arregalou os olhos, tentando escapar do aperto que Peter fazia em sua cintura, ofegando ruídos estrangulados. Ele virou o rosto para Peter, tentando dizer com os olhos quem era aquele loiro, o que ele fizera e que Stiles necessitava sair dali. Ele tinha... ele tinha de fugir.

Fugir, sim, porque... ele era fraco demais, ele não podia lutar contra um lobisomem, ainda mais 3 deles. Droga, ele nem conseguia se soltar de Peter. Porra, grandes, porra! Ele não podia se proteger, ele nem mesmo conseguia olhar para o loiro sem sentir seu corpo estremecer e convulsionar, as sensações dolorosas e marcantes ainda estavam frescas em sua memoria e físico. Ele queria... ele precisava sair dali. Tentou se soltar novamente de Peter, mas o lobisomem mais velho parecia bem entretido com a brincadeira dos outros na outra sala. Eles se atiravam um contra o outro, rosnados e uivos estranhos fazendo a casa tremer e Stiles se arrepiar, eles usavam as garras contra o outro, atritando seus corpos, usando os dentes afiados para morder e girar o corpo para atirar ao oponente no chão.

Levou as mãos à boca, prendendo a respiração e fechando os olhos com força, tentando se conter. Controle-se Stiles! Gritou sua mente, mas ele não pôde impedir de soltar um gemido agudo ao ver Derek atirar o lobisomem loiro para perto de onde estavam os dois observadores anônimos. Prensou seu corpo mais contra o de Peter, sentindo o calor do lobisomem revirar seu estômago. As mãos cuidadosas do mais velho estavam postadas em sua cintura e ele tinha o corpo tão perto do seu que Stiles podia sentir até mesmo seu coração frio socar contra suas costas, calmo, calculista, tão diferente das galopadas que o coração desesperado de Stiles dava.

O loiro estava caído no chão, não muito distante de onde estavam os observadores. O sangue começou a escorrer por sua cabeça e o loiro continuava parado no chão, a poça se formando em torno do corpo inerte e Stiles podia jurar que ele estava morto, no entanto, mesmo que não pudesse ver com clareza, ele podia ouvir Derek rosnando baixo, ameaçador e só podia imaginá-lo em formação de ataque. O loiro tremeu, convulsionando, causando calafrios em Stiles.

Algo dentro dele estalou ao ver a poça de sangue crescer e contornar o corpo semimorto, seu coração acelerado pareceu mais enérgico que nunca, pulando em seu peito para achar uma saída junto ao café da manhã que tomara mais cedo. Sentiu Peter se remexer e apertar mais os braços em torno de sua cintura.

Ignorou.

Mesmo que algo o afligisse e a ansiedade o atormentasse, mesmo que o gosto metálico esquisito não saísse de sua boca, mesmo que Peter estivesse com o nariz em seu pescoço e presas raspassem sua pele enquanto o lobisomem inalava seu cheiro. Imaginava o que poderia ser sentido. Seu medo? Ou a excitação que se acomodava atrevida na boca do seu estômago, fazendo-o revirar-se.

Stiles não despregava os olhos do corpo branco e imóvel perto de si. Ofegou. Peter tinha começado a lamber seu pescoço e suas mãos massageavam a barriga de Stiles.

Quis vomitar.

Seu coração sobressaltou mais uma vez. As mãos malditamente habilidosas subiram sua camisa, brincando de arranhar e beliscar sua pele, marcando-a. Causava-lhe calafrios e Peter parecia se divertir com aquilo, uma das mãos segurando-o bem pela cintura, enquanto a outra corria por dentro de sua camisa até o queixo, empurrando-o para cima, fazendo com que Stiles inclinasse o pescoço para adquirir espaço. Sua respiração perdendo o controle novamente, seu corpo começando a criar sintomas que Stiles não se lembrava de ter há meses.

E aquilo era muito estranho.

Muito estranho mesmo.

O loiro parecia morto, mas Derek não saia da defensiva, nem mesmo piscava distante do corpo caído.

Peter moveu a mão que o segurava para baixo, fazendo carícias em círculos sobre o zíper da calça, causando-lhe estremecimentos prazerosos. Um gemido baixo escapou de sua boca.

O loiro estava respirando. Era quase imperceptível, mas o leve esgar do corpo no chão mostrava a respiração fraca do outro.

A mão em seu queixo se fechou em torno do corpo de Stiles, segurando-lhe pelas bochechas e cobrindo-lhe a boca, dificultando a entrada e saída de ar, incluindo o dispersar dos sons inapropriados que a carícia da mão livre fazia em sua virilha.

O lobisomem moreno se aproximara, ficando menos de 3 metros de distancia, erguido nas duas pernas, o corpo levemente curvado, as narinas dilatando e cheirando o ar.

Outro estalo e a mão de Peter tratou em desabotoar-lhe as calças, enquanto uma língua divertida brincava de lambuzar a pele de seu pescoço. Lábios finos fechavam-se na curva esbelta e sugavam com um pouco de força, marcando o lugar, fazendo Stiles gemer um pouco alto desta vez.

Ele arregalou os olhos e quase gritou quando o lobisomem loiro começou a se mover. Derek parecia não ter notado, seu olhos vermelhos fixos onde Stiles se encontrava. E de repente, seus olhos se fixaram um no outro. O vermelho sobre si, despindo-o, indignado, parecia... que o julgava.

Gritou, fazendo sua garganta arder e o som entrecortado retumbar contra a palma da mão de Peter. Um grito que transpassou rasgando sua garganta e o entregando a sabe-se Deus o que. Mas, Stiles tinha certeza, ele havia estragado tudo, como se... como se ele estivesse fazendo algo de muito, muito errado.

Peter havia o mordido.

_Peter_ tinha os dentes em seu_ pescoço_, apertando-o até sentir o ar faltar, _marcando-o._ A mão, antes sobre suas calças, agora o adentrara com tamanha destreza, circulando a grande de seu pênis que, somente agora, Stiles percebeu estar ereto.

Gozou.

Suas pernas tremiam e fraquejaram, forçando Stiles a usar suas mãos para abraçar a cintura de Peter, meio torto por estar de costas contra o peito do mais velho, mas usando-o como apoio sem se importar com nada. Seu coração parou, seu corpo transpirava frio, trêmulo e Stiles tinha os olhos nublados quando, em um salto predatório, o lobisomem loiro se ergueu. No entanto, ele não olhava para Derek, nem mesmo parecia se importar com a presença dele, não, seus olhos amarelos e levemente fendidos estavam voltados especificamente para Stiles e seu rosto corado pelo recém-orgasmo.

Sua respiração voltou a acelerar.

O lobo loiro rosnou alto, convulsionando, parecendo arisco. Viu-o curvar-se no chão sem tirar os olhos dos de Stiles, ameaçador.

O corpo de Stiles tremia cada vez mais, perdendo as forças e quase escorregando no chão, se não fosse Peter o recompor e o abraçar, Stiles estaria deitado no chão agora mesmo.

Ouviu um rosnado se sobrepor ao do loiro e a conexão de seus olhos se perdeu quando Derek saltou, atirando o loiro numa parede oposta ao qual estavam Peter e Stiles. O lobisomem moreno estava em estado completo, revestido em pelagem negra, os ossos e a postura completa de uma besta sangrenta e assassina, os dentes mais longos e amarelados, os olhos... grandes rubis brilhantes que encaravam Stiles diretamente. Com uma curvada para trás, as garras abertas e bem amostras, Derek soltou um rosnado, um urrar que fez a mansão Hale inteira tremer e pedaços de madeira queimada cair sobre eles.

No entanto Stiles não viu muito, pois logo Peter o arrastava em uma velocidade incrível para fora da mansão. Logo Stiles estava de frente para o Camaro negro de Derek na frente do território dos lobos. Somente então sua mente pôde voltar a funcionar, lentamente, mas ele podia pensar de novo, podia ligar os pontos e chegar a uma nada agradável situação.

Peter o mordera.

Peter, o lobisomem psicótico e nada moral, mordera-o.

E o pior é que Stiles sentira prazer, ele gozara nas mãos do lobisomem psicótico nada moral e filha da puta! ELE O USARA E HUMILHARA!

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, notando então o quanto eles cresceram nos últimos tempos. Não parou para pensar... ou melhor, Stiles não parou para nada, nada. Desde o primeiro ataque, Stiles não voltara a pensar na vida dele, ele não... vivia mais, e isso o revoltava! Ele não era mais m adolescente com problemas normais, diga-se lá que mesmo que ele soubesse dos lobisomens, de sua existência e todo o resto que isso implicava, Stiles ainda tinha princípios de um adolescente hormonal e heterossexual – ao menos até onde ele sabia. Mas agora... agora ele percebia e, tarde demais, ele conseguia ver no que aquilo implicava.

Socou o Camaro. Duas vezes, até seu pulso estalar e ele atirou sua cabeça no capô do carro. Seu coração estava em disparada, sua respiração alterada e alta o bastante para até mesmo Scott ouvisse do outro lado da cidade.

E o que era aquilo dos lobisomens ficarem assediando-o!? É sério!

Sentiu a acidez do estomago subir-lhe a boca. Ergueu a mão para bater contra o capô, mas teve o pulso tomado e se virou em tempo de ver um Peter carrancudo o encarar. Fungou, tentando limpar as lágrimas que somente agora percebeu ter derramado. Peter o impediu de novo, dessa vez prendendo seus pulsos no capô do Camaro preto e usando seu corpo mais forte e bem definido prensar o corpo humano e frágil contra o carro. Ofegou, virando o rosto quando o ex-alfa aproximou-se o seu. – O que está _fazendo_...?!

Peter não respondeu, seu nariz tocando a bochecha molhada de Stiles em um carinho torto, inalando o odor embriagante misturado com o cheiro de oceano.

Agitado.

Tempestuoso.

Impiedoso.

- Solte-me – empertigou-se, gemendo em dor por ter seus pulsos torcidos. – Pare! O que está _fazendo...?! RESPONDA!_

- Provando um ponto. – foi tudo o que teve de resposta do outro antes do nariz ser substituído por uma língua úmida e atrevida.

- _Pare!_ – gemeu, enjoado.

- Não faça isso. – rosnou Peter e Stiles teve ganas de batê-lo. Quem deveria dizer isso era Stiles e não o lobisomem. Ouviu-o rosnar de novo e mordeu a bochecha, encolhendo-se. Viu-o se divertir com seu tormento e ele quase gritou.

- Não fazer o que? É você quem está me assedian- aaah! – gemeu novamente quando Peter lambeu-lhe a orelha, mordendo o lóbulo logo em seguida.

- Isso... – riu Peter.

Stiles bateu-se internamente, choramingando por fora e se odiando por mostrar sua fraqueza para o lobisomem adulto. – O que você quer? – sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos azuis. – Por que está fazendo isso? O que foi aquilo lá dentro?! – estremeceu e tentou se soltar de novo ao lembrar que Jackson estava por ai.

- Eu já disse, provando um ponto-

- Um ponto?! MAS QUE PORRA DE PONTO É ESSE!? – arregalou os olhos quando o lobisomem adulto mostrou as presas e seus olhos ficaram amarelos em meio segundo, rosnando baixo sobre o rosto de Stiles.

- Seja um bom menino e fique quieto, não gosto que me interrompam. Entendeu? – acenou – Ótimo, agora venha. Eu prometi que ia te dar uma carona ao mecânico, não prometi? – sorriu galanteador enquanto puxava Stiles pelo braço para se afastar da porta. Abriu-a e fez uma pequena reverência para o adolescente entrar.

Stiles olhou para a porta, depois para Peter e novamente para a porta, voltando os olhos para a mansão destruída. Um calafrio passou pela sua nuca e ele tocou o pescoço, ofegando quando sua pele sensível ardeu ao seu toque. Relutante ele aceitou a carona, não tendo certeza se aquilo fora mais esperto do que andar sozinho pela floresta com Jackson em forma de lobo por ai.

- Sem contar que se ficarmos aqui mais um pouco acho que meu sobrinho arrancaria o meu pescoço. – ouviu Peter murmurar do lado de fora enquanto dava a volta no Camaro. Ok, ele talvez tenha feito a escolha certa.

- Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu lá atrás? – sussurrou quando Peter ligou o carro e dirigiu pela trilha para fora do terreno dos Hales. – E se você falar que estava provando algum ponto eu juro que eu...

Peter riu. Ele teve a audácia de _rir. _Quão patético ele pensava que Stiles era? – Ora, meu garoto, você não tem como me ameaçar nas condições em que você está? Ou seria o oposto? – falou pensativo.

- E em que condição eu estou?

- No cio.

- No O QUE?!

- Cio. Sabe, aquela época do ano em que os animais exalam feromônios para atrair possíveis parceiros para reprodução. – Stiles pensou: louco. Mas expor esse pensamento seria ruim para a sua saúde física. – Um garoto inteligente como você deveria saber essas coisas... – eles pararam em um sinal vermelho e Stiles pensou em saltar do carro naquele momento. Sem chances, o carro estava trancado.

O jeito era improvisar.

- O que isso quer dizer...? Está me chamando de animal?

- Quase isso. – murmurou Peter, seus olhos se encontrando brevemente. De repente algo ficou preso nos olhos de Peter, tornando-os gelados como icebergs. – Sabe porque existem pessoas que não podem se tornar lobisomens quando são mordidos?

- Como a Lydia?

- Sim. – falou carrancudo.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Por que ela é pura, e não estou dizendo que ela é ingênua e virgem, porque nós dois sabemos que Jackson não dá brecha para essas coisas... - Stiles estremeceu e Peter pareceu eriçar-se mais ainda. – O que eu quis dizer que ela é inocente desde que seu sangue seja puro. Intocada.

- Não está esclarecendo nada, Peter.

- Use a cabeça, menino. É tão inteligente pra meter o nariz onde não se deve, mas não sabe usar o cérebro quando se trata de você mesmo?! – rosnou e Stiles teve ímpetos de realmente se jogar do carro. – Estou dizendo que o sangue dela é puro, ou seja, totalmente humano. Assim como existem pessoas que nascem lobisomens, como eu e o Derek, também existem aqueles que nascem humanos, mas ainda possuem genes de lobo e outras criaturas.

- Como um gene recessivo? – entortou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. Fazia algum sentido. Se dois humanos com genes recessivos de DNA lupino reproduzissem, então o filho teria 75% de chances de ser meio-lobo. Isso explicaria porque na família Hale haviam tanto humanos quando lobisomens na mansão. – Mas então o gene recessivo seria a chave para a pessoa nascer lobisomem.

- Sim e não. – Peter rosnou alto, um carro idiota buzinou atrás deles. O sinal já estava verde há algum tempo, Peter e Stiles estavam virados um para o outro, próximos o bastante para respingos de saliva mancharem o rosto do humano que, assustado, pulou no acento, tamanho o barulho o afetara. Voltaram para a rua.

Stiles tossiu, envergonhado. – O gene recessivo, supondo-se ser a chave, é o cociente que ativa a licantropia. Assim como o gene dominante, isolado ele não tem efeito algum.

- Não exatamente. Você tem o gene dominante. – Stiles arregalou os olhos. – Mas como podemos ver, você não é um lobisomem. Aparentemente por alguma linhagem da sua família, suspeito ser por parte de mãe, você tenha um gene dominante e um gene recessivo de lobisomem... Mas isto não o classifica como um lobisomem ativo.

Mas não o impede de ter um lado animal. Um lobo. Então como ele poderia ser tão fraco? Como seu sangue poderia fazê-lo tão inútil? O que ele era?

- Mas então... o que isso significa?

- Chegamos. – E eles estavam bem na frente de sua casa, seu jipe estava estacionado na frente da mesma, os pneus concertados e Stiles até suspeitou ter enlouquecido porque ele jurava que os pneus estavam destroçados. – Não se preocupe com o mecânico, a conta já foi quitada e eu aproveitei a situação para fazer um check-up geral na máquina. Um presente dos Hales.

- O que isso _significa, Peter?_! – ofegou, tremendo

Oh não. De repente, Stiles não estava gostando nada daquilo. Peter o olhava profundamente, direto em seus olhos, sério, nada... Peter. Seu sorriso esnobe e brincalhão sumira, uma carranca medonha brotara em seu rosto e Stiles já estava cansado daquele gelo nos olhos do lobisomem.

O adulto ergueu a mão, fazendo Stiles prender a respiração quando os dedos quentes rasparam seu pescoço, bem em cima da mordida.

- Fique em casa. Não saia por nada, muito menos a noite. Essa semana é lua cheia. – sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração alterado, suava frio e sua vista estava embaçada. – Não lave seu corpo demais, não passe sabonete, muito menos limpe minha mordida. – sua boca estava seca, Peter tinha a mão em sua nuca. Tão perto. – Não destranque a porta ou a janela do quarto, nem mesmo para Derek, _principalmente_ para Derek.

Os olhos de Peter estavam de uma cor estranha, escura, bifurcada, seduzinte.

- Eu amo meu sobrinho, Stiles, nunca duvide disso. Ele é tudo o que me resta, ele é minha família e tudo o que envolve ele me interessa. E isso inclui você.

- Por... que?

- Por que você, seu sangue, seus _genes. Tudo_ em você indica aquilo que eu quis provar. – seus lábios se tocaram, breves segundos em que o coração de Stiles parou de bater e seu estômago protestou contra sua garganta. Logo os lábios de Peter estavam em sua orelha, seus corpos bem próximos. – Você é um companheiro de alfa em plena época do cio. Encare isso como um convite aos lobisomens na lua cheia para um banquete por carne fresca... suculenta... – um inalar em seu pescoço o fez estremecer. – E intocada... Você é uma placa gritante chamando todos os possíveis lobisomens alfas para deleitarem-se com você, marcando você, devorando você. Por que é isso que você é... é pra isso que você foi criado e é pra isso que eles vão te querer. – presas rasparam sua orelha de leve, fazendo sua cabeça rodar e a falta de ar em seus pulmões deixando-o desnorteado.

_"Inclusive... Derek Hale._"

* * *

De novo, quero reviews, sem reviews esqueçam o próximo capítulo e a merda com meu tempo livre pra escrever pra vocês. SIM, estou procurando por deleite, prestígios e satisfação própria 8D julguem aqueles que não estão fazendo isso aqui. Sério, gosto de escrever, mas é frustrante não ter prestígio dos outros, pergunte a QUALQUER o que eles pensam realmente sobre isso e APOSTO que eles concordariam comigo.  
Se eu quisesse me matar pra escrever isso, eu trocaria a porra do nome dos personagens e mandaria pra uma editora pornô e.e'  
beijos e muitos agradecimentos aos reviews anteriores, fiquei muito feliz com vocês e dedico este capítulo a todos que me deixaram um comentário. Aos meus mais de 40 leitores anonimos (sim, eu sei que voces estão ai), eu odeio vocês e espero que percam as mãos por não me deixarem review q


	4. Chapter 4

Olá, muito boa noite, para começar, gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos que se ofenderam ou ficaram magoados comigo nas notas do último capítulo. Sinceramente, peço desculpas e até posso imaginar que metade das pessoas não estão mais lendo minhas notas, mas eu sinto-me no dever de pedir desculpas. Para encurtar a história e não tonar meus comentários um lugar pra reclamações eternas, eu estava em uma semana difícil, coisa de mulher principalmente, hormônios, faculdade, trabalho e minha sobrinha. Eu descontei onde não devia e usei os pressupostos errados para expor minha opinião e sentimentos.

Sim, eu fico chateada quando não deixam comentários, qualquer um fica, mas não é só aqui no , eu também publico em outros sites então foi uma coisa meio... argh, estupida e constrangedora.

Mas, bem, deixando o lero lero de lado, este capítulo, na minha opinião, é meio curto e de suma importância porque, ele explica um pouco das coisas que irão acontecer no futuro, Peter meio que me assumiu um papel de tutor, mais um pai para a matilha, alguém com quem eu possa usar como um "expert" nos assuntos. Então, bem, vocês vão vê-lo bastante, além de eu achar esse filha da puta muito sexy. Sério gente! Que olhos são aqueles?!

Por fim, como eu havia comentado com alguns e prometido para todos, eu tenho um presente a todos vocês que me deixaram comentários. Eu passarei a fazer isso a cada capítulo que eu ver que está tendo sucessos, isso é, comentários, uma sugestão muito bem vinda e aceita por uma das escritoras que eu mais admiro em Teen Wolf.

Então, agradecimentos e homenagens especiais para Nanda037.

Um beijo e boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo quatro.**

Peter Hale não era um homem mau. Não, as pessoas quem não sabiam como interpretar suas boas ações, ao ver delas, suas ações tinham sempre um duplo sentido e achavam que Peter fazia de tudo para sair ganhando na história. Ok, isso não era de toda mentira, mas, também não era pura verdade.

A verdade era que Peter não era um cara mau, não pra valer. Ele sabia como torturar alguém, qual é, todos deveriam saber fazer isso algum dia, vai saber quando se necessita tirar uma informação de alguém ou... quando você precisa de uns servicinhos como furar os quatro pneus do jipe de um certo adolescente com problemas hormonais sem que pegasse pro lado de Peter. Novamente, alguém acharia que Peter estava tentando prejudicar o pobre adolescente humano. O que seria uma completa calunia! Peter não ganharia nada em prejudicar seu pequeno presente do destino, não quando seu sobrinho tinha algo a ver com isso.

Derek era... sua família, depois que todos de sua família foram mortos eles meio que... precisaram serem mais unidos do que antes. Bem, ele sempre gostara mais de seu sobrinho, agora, ele não podia mais viver sem ele. E digamos que... Derek não era a pessoa mais fácil de viver, apesar de ter sido forçado a crescer o mais cedo do que qualquer pessoa desejaria, pelo ao menos comparados aos motivos que fizeram seu filhote amadurecer, Derek ainda era... um menino. Um menino assustado e desconfiado, um menino triste e sozinho.

E isso não podia ficar assim!

Sua nova matilha ficaria muito exposta com os anseios infantis e ataques mesquinhos de seu sobrinho. Oh, não leve a mal, não é culpa do menino, ele só... é complicado. Mesmo depois da maior idade ele ainda agia e pensava como um menino ingênuo e sem propósitos maiores.

Bufou com o pensamento de seu sobrinho treinando os outros filhotes apenas para sobreviverem. Não, Peter tinha ideias maiores e bem melhores, eles podiam fazer _tantas_ coisas divertidas juntos, _todos_ eles! Igual aos velhos tempos, quando ele ainda era alfa da matilha e sua família era... sua.

Suspirou audivelmente, aprumando seus sentidos para além do recinto pequeno e moderno que ele se encontrava. Um quarto de adolescente "normal" com fotos e objetos de gente "normal". O quarto de Stiles.

Era algo tão simples na opinião do Peter. Ele imaginava um quarto parecido para o menino, mas talvez com mais tranqueira e talvez _brinquedos_. Riu. Conseguia muito bem imaginar o adolescente brincando ou admirando seus objetos do quarto, talvez alguns bonecos de ação de super-heróis, quem sabe, ou uma tela plana com vários CDs de jogos pelo chão. Talvez ele consiga a data de aniversário do menino com o garoto Mccall.

Olhou pela janela do quarto, sorrindo presunçoso para a paisagem lá fora. Era noite, no outro dia seria lua cheia. Tão bonita e grande, tão poderosa e mística. Amava a lua cheia, amava ser poderoso sob ela, amava-a com toda a sua força.

Seus olhos se voltaram novamente para o menino na cama, sorrindo um tanto tolo para as ideias que vinham em sua cabeça para o menino. Ele era tão frágil, tão manipulável, mesmo que tão inteligente, aparentemente o cio veio bem a calhar em um momento tão propício, agora Stiles estava instável e precisava de um pilar para se manter. – Não se preocupe meu pequeno precioso, estou aqui para você... – sussurrou, tirando uma mecha do cabelo escuro que crescera admiravelmente nos últimos meses que Peter vira o desenrolar da 'puberdade' lupina do humano. – Pobrezinho, meu precioso, nenhum de seus companheiros soube cuidar de você, não é?

Lembrava-se das histórias de quando criança, lembrava-se dos contos de companheiros que se encontraram e de como a natureza praticamente os obrigara a se aceitarem. Algumas histórias eram românticas, como de sua amada irmã e seus pais, outras eram engraçadas e outras... eram tristes demais, mas Peter gostava de lembrar delas para nunca cometer os mesmos erros dos passados. Lembrava-se sempre do que lhes diziam sobre como tratar de seus companheiros, como ligações de sangue, carne e alma são importantes para os companheiros serem fortes, de como era importante eles estarem em sintonia para que nada os machuque... ou eles mesmos...

- Você é um tolo, meu sobrinho. Mas eu o entendo, anos sem uma matilha e sem um ponto fixo para o seu lobo o deixaram mais selvagem, não é? – disse ao vento, sorrindo de lado para as paredes do quarto do menino. Sentou-se na cama do mesmo, sem encostar muito seu corpo ao dele, apenas uma mão em seus cabelos fazendo um carinho quase possessivo.

Stiles era arisco demais para um garoto tão esperto. Ao menos, era o que Peter achava, alguém tão inteligente e frágil como Stiles não podia ser hiperativo ou nem mesmo... rebelde, ele próprio deveria saber que não era saudável para ele ou qualquer um ser tão hiperativo quando se tem uma mente tão superior como a dele. E não era tantas pessoas que podiam ter esse conceito de Peter.

Não. Peter sabia muito bem guardar suas mais verdadeiras opiniões para as pessoas e horas certas.

Desperdiçar palavras bonitas com surdos era um pecado. O mesmo que fazer a mais bela arte para alguém tão cego.

Seu sobrinho era cego. Tão diferente de Peter. Ele sim sabia como admirar uma obra de arte. Sabia por onde olhar, por qual gastar dinheiro e no que tocar.

Sorriu malicioso.

– Você deveria ter sido mais cauteloso, não devia ter despertado a libido do menino em um momento tão inoportuno, agora ambos estão sofrendo por algo que poderia ser resolvido de maneira tão simples... – sim, era tão simples, porque ninguém via como eles se mereciam? Por que eles não podiam entender que sem o outro eram fracos? Por que Derek não aceitava ter um companheiro humano?

Suspirou audivelmente, olhando novamente para a janela, observando a lua quase cheia, sorrindo para si. Sorriu de volta. Olhou para Stiles adormecido tão profundamente, tão entregue, tão... puro. Seu sorriso ficou predatório. – É melhor tomar muito cuidado, sobrinho. Amanhã já é lua cheia. Eu cuidarei dele nesta semana, mas não posso ficar sempre na sombra... você sabe muito bem quais são os efeitos sobre longa exposição aos encantos de um companheiro alfa... principalmente, para alfas. – Sorriu predatório para a janela, sabendo muito bem que Derek, mesmo distante, podia ouvi-lo.

Podia muito bem sentir a presença de seu sobrinho, salivando, selvagem, forte e vingativo há menos de 30 metros de distancia dali. Imaginava seu rosnado possessivo avisando Peter para não tentar nada com se companheiro. Que tolo. E divertido!

E perigoso.

Peter amava o perigo.

Seguiu com dois dedos pela testa do menino, deslizando lentamente pelas sobrancelhas e em volta dos olhos fechados, o nariz de feições – ironicamente – caninas, os lábios finos e rosados.

- Ele ainda não é seu companheiro, Derek. E sabe qual é a parte mais divertida? – sussurrou malicioso, sua mão voltando a desenhar o rosto de Stiles superficialmente, tomando muito cuidado para não acordá-lo. – Ele não _quer_ ser seu companheiro, melhor, ele não _entende_ toda essa história de companheiro. Mesmo que o digam o que seja, desenhem, mostrem, mesmo que a natureza faça-o seu companheiro, ele próprio não vai aceitar isso e ele vai ser infeliz... e nós dois sabemos que isso arruinará todo o bando, Derek. – seus dedos circularam os lábios de Stiles. Entreabrindo-os levemente, leves baforadas sendo libertas pela fresta do mesmo.

– Você enlouquecerá por não fazer seu companheiro feliz, seu bando não terá um bom líder o que os matará ou os dispersará... – lábios finos e apetitosos, tão rosadinhos e ressecados... – E então, só então, Stiles perderá seu completo propósito e o vínculo quebrará e...

Seus olhos piscaram lentamente sobre o rosto de Stiles, era impressão sua... ou Stiles estava ficando mais vermelho?

Vermelho quente.

O bastante para vê-lo suar.

Stiles se encolhia embaixo dos lençóis e Peter começava a pensar se era porque sua mão agora estava no pescoço do menino, brincando com a ponta dos dedos na pulsação alterada ali ou pelo cio. Ele pressionou um pouco mais os dedos nas vias respiratórias do humano indefeso, sentindo a respiração dele falhar.

- E nós dois sabemos o que isso significa, não é?

Sua mão fechou-se levemente, suas garras expostas sobre o pescoço de Stiles, bem na jugular. – Por que não acabamos com isso logo agora?! – fincou uma garra bem abaixo a orelha de Stiles, entre as mechas escuras. O cheiro de sangue fresco inundou o quarto, juntamente com o som inconfundível de um rosnado alto o bastante para acordar toda a nação.

Raivoso.

Bruto.

Animalesco.

Retirou a mão rapidamente do pescoço do garoto e saltou para trás, para o outro lado do quarto, olhando o corpo adormecido. Ou semiadormecido. Stiles se remexia levemente, tremulo, seus dedos se prendendo nos lençóis da cama, puxando o tecido amassado com força conforme o garoto balbuciava palavras irreconhecíveis e doces gemidos saiam de sua boca. O cobertor escorregava pelas costas do menino, deixando amostra a pele branca e repleta por cicatrizes tão familiares para Peter quanto qualquer outra coisa naquele quarto...

Ele conhecia a dor nelas, ele conseguia entender o menino, o porquê de seu transtorno, de sua confusão. Peter conseguia entender o porquê de Stiles fugir com tamanha necessidade dos lobisomens... ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria quando eles o pegarem.

Olhou para a janela preocupado. Mordeu o lábio inferior por um flash de nervosismo, logo se recuperando.

Peter Hale não era homem de fracassos.

Ele não era fraco.

Ele nem ao menos era humano!

Peter Hale não dava pra trás quando o assunto era sua família e, querendo ou não, por sua vontade ou não, Stiles Stilinski era parte de sua família agora. A natureza já fizera a sua escolha e Peter não era tolo em contrariá-la.

Só esperava que ela não encarasse sua audácia e virtude como uma ofensa.

- Acalme-se, meu sobrinho. – sussurrou, forçando um sorriso burlesco. – Ele está a salvo comigo. Não deixarei ninguém chegar perto dele, mas claro... eu não faria isso de graça – sorriu presunçoso, aos poucos o som do rosnado ia sumindo, mas ainda era existente. – Você é muito corajoso para ficar longe dele em um momento tão inoportuno. Logo agora que é lua cheia de novo e ele está no cio. Ou você é muito confiante da ligação de vocês...

O que, na opinião de Peter, era inútil. Tendo em vista que para ter uma ligação entre alfa e companheiro era algo muito além de sexo ou simplesmente morder e pegar o que era seu. Não, a alma estava envolvida.

E a alma daqueles dois estavam em sintonia mesmo antes de se conhecerem.

- Ou você é muito estupido e não aprendeu nada comigo. – riu presunçoso, sentindo uma inquietação logo atrás de sua coluna. O quarto estava em um silencio mortal sendo interferido apenas pelo ressonar alto de Stiles. – Ele está mudando, Derek, quanto mais tempo você demorar a marca-lo, mais tempo a natureza irá fazer o Stiles tornar-se o companheiro perfeito para você... pergunto-me como seria um companheiro perfeito para você... – ele fingiu pensar, depois riu – esquece, não consigo nem mesmo vê-lo acasalado, imagine arranjar uma companheira para você. Eu vou ter muita pena desse menino...

Não, era mentira e se Derek fosse esperto o bastante, ele já teria tapado os ouvidos ou simplesmente ido embora. Ok, ido embora não, mas com certeza teria parado de ouví-lo.

O que era estranho, porque Peter ainda continuava a falar. Mesmo que seu sobrinho não o ouvisse.

Será que ele estava perdendo a sanidade de novo?

- Talvez eu devesse pegá-lo para mim – um rosnado se sobressaiu entre o ressonar agitado do garoto. Oh, ele ainda o ouvia. Sorriu mais abertamente. – Vou perguntar do Jackson como ele deve ser, porque, aparentemente, até um lobo selvagem e recém-nascido tem mais coragem de fazer o que você não fez ainda. – o rosnado estava ficando mais alto. O coração de Peter batia mais forte também – Será que ele geme bem, você o ouviu gritar quando Jackson possuiu-o? Será que ele gostou? Não, talvez não seja pra tanto, mas será que ele te deixaria tentar? – Seu corpo suava, sua vista presa na paisagem longe da janela. Seus instintos mandavam-no parar, suas garras saltando para fora. – Será que ele _me_ deixaria tentar? Talvez seja isso, ele queira alguém com mais experiência, Derek? E eu posso fazer isso sem transformá-lo em lobisomem, coisa que _você_ nunca vai conseguir.

A noite estava mais gélida, a luz da lua invadindo o quarto, formando sombras tenebrosas pelo ambiente. Mas Peter não tinha medo, não, ao menos não dos mortos, ou da morte.

Ele tinha medo dos vivos.

Ele tinha medo. Muito medo.

Fechou os olhos reticente, sentindo o ar do quarto ficar abafado e abriu os olhos com calma quando a mão de Stiles tocou suas costas, tremula.

- Olá, precioso. Desculpe tê-lo acordado. – sussurrou malicioso, pegando a mão do menino entre as suas.

Stiles estava mais pálido que o normal, ele olhava da janela para Peter, então baixava os olhos e voltava a encarar a noite lá fora. Ele puxou sua mão de volta e tentou se sentar na cama, mas desistiu, caindo meio de lado na mesma e, com a ajuda de Peter, voltou a deitar de barriga para cima. Peter logo tomou seu lado na cama, deitando-se na beira, com uma perna pendendo para fora e a outra bem alinhada ao corpo de Stiles.

O menino olhava para o teto, piscando lentamente poucas vezes, sua vista embaçada e levemente marejada não ajudava na situação. Ele abriu a boca duas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu, até que ele se apoiou nos braços, usando o que parecia ser a pouca força que tinha e se sentou recostado na cabeceira da cama.

Ele olhou Peter e o mesmo retribuiu o olhar, esperando.

- O que vai acontecer comigo? – soltou de uma vez, um suspiro profundo e cheio de dor. Peter piscou algumas vezes, desligado do mundo por um momento. Stiles se aprumou na cama, gemendo dolorido. – Você disse que a natureza está me transformando... o que isso quer dizer? O que vai acontecer comigo?

Preocupação.

Medo.

Emoções tão humanas e simples, mas tão cheias de poder para quem sabia usar.

E Peter era um mestre nessa arte.

- Você vai se transformar aos poucos, talvez não perceba, talvez sim, em um companheiro de alfa perfeito. Submisso, quieto, delicado – a cada palavra pontuada, Peter deslizava um dedo pelo corpo de Stiles, até que sua mão, completamente aberta segurou firme a bochecha do menino humano. – Passivo de qualquer opinião ou motivação própria.

- Serei um boneco.

- Se quiser pensar desse jeito, eu acho que preferiria pensar que estão me livrando das preocupações mundanas-

- Tirando sua liberdade! A _Minha_ liberdade! – ouviu um semi-soluço escapar da garganta do rapaz, ao qual forçou a penas engolir o mesmo, soltando-se do agarre de Peter. – Por que fez isto comigo?!

Peter sabia que não era com ele quem Stiles estava falando. Mesmo que ele olhasse fixamente para os lençóis amassados sob seus dedos bem fechados, mesmo que seu corpo tenso estivesse voltado para a parede de livros. Peter sabia que Stiles tinha em mente seu sobrinho do lado de fora da janela, há poucos metros dali.

E Peter sabia que Derek estava ouvindo tudo.

Um soluço agudo saiu da garganta do menino encolhido no canto da cama. Ele tinha os braços sobre a cabeça, uma concha protegendo sua sanidade ou talvez... sua solidão. O corpo virado para o lado oposto ao da janela e, consequentemente, de costas para Peter, as pernas encolhidas ao peito e levemente pendendo para fora da cama. O corpo tremia levemente pela respiração entrecortada, soluços pequenos e engasgados fugindo de sua garganta.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, exasperado, transtornado até. As coisas estavam perdendo o rumo do que deveria ocorrer. Derek estava perdendo muito por teimosia e altruísmo simplórios.

E ele ia perder muito mais.

E Peter não podia se dar a esse luxo. Não agora.

Com um suspiro alto, Peter deitou-se confortavelmente na cama de Stiles, de lado, seu peito a poucos centímetros das costas do humano. Suas pernas levemente tocavam-se, seu cotovelo logo a cima da cabeleira revoltada, usando o braço de travesseiro.

- Sabe, você não precisa ser assim... – jogou no ar, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos revoltos do rapaz, brincando com algumas mechas com a ponta dos dedos. – Ser um companheiro de alfa não é tão ruim assim. – um riso morto, debochado, saiu da garganta de Stiles, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

Não pelo frio, não, Stiles não estava sentindo frio. Mesmo que seu corpo não estivesse completamente coberto, mesmo que o ventinho da noite fresca acariciasse sua pele desnuda, ele não estava com frio. Ele não sentia mais o frio há... nossa, tanto tempo.

Ele conseguia sentir o vento na pele, a brisa gostosa e como isso lhe dava prazer quando tocado pelo ar, mas... ele não se lembrava a ultima vez que sentira frio e, droga! Eles estavam no começo do outono! E o outono em Beacon Hill era... gelado, no mínimo.

Ele segurava o lençol sobre o corpo com força, querendo se proteger do olhar e dos toques de Peter. Escondia as marcas ofensivas e tão assustadoras dele.

Escondia com sua vida o seu medo.

Sua dor.

A fraqueza.

Ele mantinha para si o resquício de humanidade que ainda possuía nele. O pouco que ainda o ligava a vida humana comum, aos sentidos de um adolescente normal. Ele trancava a vários cadeados o seu coração fraco e rasgado, seus pedacinhos destroçados eram bem protegidos por sua frieza, enquanto sua pele fervia a cada retumbada dolorosa que seu pobre coração fazia.

Deus, esse calor que não passava!

Havia horas que ele simplesmente não podia aguentar. Ele já tomav banhos por dia e, nessa época do ano, dois já era um sacrifício! No entanto, ele não conseguia ficar por muitas horas com a roupa no corpo, saindo de casa com casacos leves e de tecidos claros, poucas blusas e nem mesmo as luvas ele calçava. Demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas então... veio Peter.

Ele se virou na cama em um quase pulo. Seu rosto vermelho e suado, assim como seu peito desnudo, a respiração em ofegos e o coração, seu pobre coração, batalhando para acompanhar e ritmo acelerado de suas veias.

- Esse calor... – ofegou, engolindo em seco. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, arrumando-se na cama. Ele lutava para não chutar os lençóis para longe de si... seu instinto de sobrevivência mandava-o não fazê-lo. – Esse **maldito** calor! É culpa de vocês, não é?! É culpa desse negócio de companheiros! – Peter parecia cético, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas, seus olhos descendo presunçosos pelo peito desnudo de Stiles. Arrepiou-se. – _Responda!_ Você me mordeu, isso implica que você me deve!

- Não, na verdade não.

- Eu _pesquisei_! Essas histórias nunca, _nunca_ acabam bem! E _sempre_ começa com esse **maldito** calor! Eu não senti calor antes, nem mesmo... – tossiu, desviando o olhar pela primeira vez. – Nem mesmo quando De-Dere-...

- Quando Derek veio reivindicá-lo? Era isso que queria dizer? – oh, como Stiles odiava aquele sorriso presunçoso! E como Peter amava a carinha emburrada do menino. – Bem, isso normalmente acontece quando você está no cio E, principalmente, quando ocorre a lua cheia.

- Típico! – bufou Stiles.

- Deixe de ser ranzinza, não faz bem para a pele nem para a autoestima, precioso.

- Eu NÃO sou o seu precioso! Pare de me chamar assim! Eu não vou cair nessa enrascada!

- Mas o que há de errado? Eu já disse que ser um companheiro de alfa não é de todo ruim.

- Não é de todo ruim, não é de todo RUIM?! – sobressaltou Stiles, de repente seu corpo sendo puxado por uma adrenalina impressionante quando a raiva o possuiu. Peter só podia estar brincando!

Quase caiu da cama, enrolado em seus lençóis, mas conseguiu manter-se de pé. Infelizmente, sua dignidade ficou debaixo dos lençóis quando o tecido amassado abandonou-o, revelando sua cueca short de zebra. Corou. Mas ele já estava vermelho antes então não se importou. Nem mesmo quando os olhos de Peter caíram sobre o pequeno pedaço de tecido apertado e pôde ver claramente o mais velho engolir em seco.

Duh. Zebras eram iguais as presas.

- Primeiro vem esse calor infernal que atiça meus sentidos e, me corrija se eu estiver errado, vem acompanhado desse... desse formigamento horrível que... que me provoca e me machuca em lugares que antes eu NEM SABIA que podia sentir! – cuspiu no ar, agitando os braços sem parar, fazendo Peter rir baixinho de sua atuação desesperada. Ele bufou, Peter riu mais ainda. – Então vem estes sonhos horríveis que só me fazem ter mais medo ainda de vocês e essa sensação terrível de que... de que algo está me esmagando e me empurrando contra o precipício da minha vida a cada dia que se passa e eu tomo consciência disso! Eu não durmo direito com medo de que vocês – apontou um dedo acusatório para um Peter muito sério e de pé ao lado de sua cama – invadam o meu quarto e abusem de mim, eu não quero saber como, mas mantenham Jackson longe de mim e seu _amado_ sobrinho também! – Ele bateu o dedo no peito de Peter, por algum motivo, ele não estava com medo agora. Mas ele tinha raiva, muita raiva. – Então a natureza vai me tornar em uma marionete, um brinquedo sexual de um **animal**, vai obrigar-me a fazer coisas que não quero e pensar como não quero! Vai tomar minha liberdade! Eu seria apagado para algo que eu odeio! E isso vai se repetir, sempre, todo mês, toda lua cheia até que não tenha mais volta e um lobisomem venha me pegar e... e...

Ele tinha raiva de Derek ter começado isso, porque se Derek tivesse lhe perguntado antes, talvez, só talvez Stiles pudesse pensar no que fazer e não ficar dependendo das carícias e atiradas que Peter jogava sobre ele com o intuito de feri-lo e manipular.

Ele tinha raiva de Jackson por ser um lobisomem burro e fraco que perdia o controle a cada lua cheia e não podia manter a porra do pau dentro das calças!

Ele tinha raiva de Peter por ser um fodido homem maduro e experiente, completamente sexy e poderoso que podia facilmente domá-lo igual a um bichinho fracote.

E ele tinha muita raiva ele por ser fraco.

Ele se odiava por deixar que os outros o machucassem. Ele não podia suportar ser fraco mais, ele tinha de ser forte ou então... ou então ele não poderia lutar contra os braços fortes que o prendiam, nem mesmo contra as lágrimas que teimavam em manchar sua pele rosada e os soluços que feriam sua garganta ao tentar impedi-los de passar. – Eu odeio vocês...

Ele não sabia como, mas Peter o pegara nos braços em algum momento em que ele estava brigando com o mais velho. Talvez fosse quando ele estava atirando pragas nos lobisomens e Peter prendera seus braços para que ele não esperneasse e se machucasse.

- Eu odeio vocês... eu quero que sumam da minha vida... – soluçou, esfregando o rosto no peito de Peter com força, ferindo-se mais do que machucando o outro. – Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Mas você não quer isso Stiles. – sussurrou Peter, no ouvido do garoto, sentindo como o outro estava transtornado, como aquela história toda de companheiros e de acasalamento o estavam tirando do sério. Ele estava perdendo o menino de uma maneira que ele nunca pensou que poderia perder. – Você não quer esta solidão do seu quarto. Você quer escapar dela, não é?

Ele negou. Ele negou veemente tudo o que Peter sussurrava.

Aquela voz sussurrada em um carinho falso, aquele tom baixo e manso.

Tudo mentira.

- Eu posso lhe dar isso, Stiles. Posso fazer com que nunca mais fique sozinho.

Aquele aperto no peito do outro, aquele carinho em seus cabelos. Tudo armação.

Tudo mentira para que Stiles pudesse cair em sua armadilha.

- Eu posso fazer você muito feliz, Stiles. – Não era verdade. Stiles sabia disso.

Aquele coração batendo rápido contra a sua bochecha, aquele calor gostoso e acolhedor. Tão diferente do formigamento que o assolava à noite antes de dormir.

Era aconchegante.

Talvez por isso ele não tenha tentado se afastar, talvez por isso ele tenha se fechado mais no abraço de Peter e talvez... somente talvez, por isso, e apenas por isso ele tenha abraçado Peter de volta. – Como...?

- Aceite ser companheiro de Derek. E tudo isso acaba, Stiles. Apenas, dê-lhe uma chance. E se ele o fizer infeliz... nós daremos um jeito.

- Por quê...? – soluçou, procurando os olhos do mais velho com desespero. Seu rosto estava retorcido em angustia, seus olhos avermelhados e inchados pelo derramamento de lágrimas, as bochechas coradas e molhadas.

- Porque, meu querido precioso. Ser companheiro de alfa é muito mais do que um nome ou uma imposição. É **poder** e união. Ser companheiro de alguém, principalmente de um lobisomem, é para sempre. – Peter ajudou o menino a deitar na cama, sentando-se ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo desgrudar o seu corpo do dele. – Ser companheiro é compartilhar, isso inclui os benefícios da licantropia, é zelar pelo outro. O jeito mais nobre e honroso de dizer que você pertence e possui a alguém. – Fazia carinhos nos cabelos compridos do menino, remexendo vez ou outra em sua orelha, puxando-a. Os olhos marejados pesando com mais frequência, enquanto Stiles fazia o possível para manter-se acordado e prestando atenção no que Peter lhe contava. – Não é somente o calor ou os sentimentos, é algo ancestral, espiritual, precioso.

Ele viu como o garoto, já adormecido, se encolhia em seus braços, buscando o calor do corpo mais velho.

Velando seu sono.

Protegendo-o de seu próprio destino.

Ao menos esta noite.

* * *

Caras, merdas, sinto muito mesmo. Primeiro pelas notas anteriores, novamente.

Segundo porque eu disse que ia lhes dar um presente e, porra, o deviant não tá colaborando comigo então eu vou improvisar e entregar para vocês este link do instagram que tem o meu presente para vocês. Eu vou tentar me antecipar nos próximos capítulos porque eu já tenho os futuros presentes e surpresas desenhadas e tentarei postar aqui na história.

um beijo a todos. Obrigada pelos comentários anteriores, principalmente, porra, claro que eu NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA vou me esquecer! Uma pessoa, um leitor veio na minha caixa do tumblr e me deixou uma mensagem, LINDA, infelizmente eu não me lembrava que, ao responder a mensagem, o tumblr exclui a mensagem e eu perdi tanto o tumblr que me respondeu tanto a mensagem, mas, sério, foi lindo o que a pessoa fez para mim, nem sei se é homem ou mulher (não se ofenda, eu simplesmente mal consegui entrar no seu tumblr uma unica vez eu acho) e se você ler essa mensagem, mesmo que eu já tenha respondido pelo tumblr, eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração pelo seu comentário, você fez uma coisa por mim que eu nunca pensei que alguém faria, mesmo que pareça bobo, pra mim foi um exemplo muito bonito de valores e carinho!

Então, um presente para quem me deixou os comentários.

/p/XQeZL8TP3y/


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco.**

Vocês sabiam que a cultura norte-americana estava bastante ligada à cultura grega? Suas mitologias ou lendas são partes distintas e, ao mesmo tempo, semelhantes quanto ao desenrolar da história das civilizações.

Veja bem.

Lobisomens são um papel essencial para o cinema norte-americano, assim como vários outros monstros criados pela Hollywood, eles fazem parte de uma marca que, consequentemente, liga-se com a cultura grega.

Os lobisomens ou homens lobos, nascidos da mitologia de dois irmãos cuja história tem como principal ponto o amamento ou criação deles por uma loba. Talvez já tenham ouvido falar de Romulus e Remus ou Romulo e Remo, se formos falar na língua comum. Enfim, a história dos lobisomens tem inicio ai, ou ao menos é o que se acha.

Lobisomens também são conhecidos por serem criaturas pagãs, satanistas, se estudarmos pela bíblia e historiografia da Igreja Católica. Onde o diabo teve filhos com outros demônios ou entidades que aqui não cabem ser citadas, mas conclui-se que a união materna com o diabo criou-se três filhos. Os três, mais conhecidos como Vampiro, Lobisomem e a Morte. Três filhos que se odiavam.

A morte teve um trabalho, como a irmã mais velha e mais responsável, criou uma aliança entre Deus e o Diabo, guiando as almas para o purgatório onde iriam ser julgadas e condenadas a um dos lugares pós-morte. No entanto, nunca intervindo em julgamento por qualquer parte.

O filho sem alma, ou o vampiro, era o mais novo. Rebelde e insolente judiou de seu pai e de sua fraqueza perante Deus, fugindo do inferno e procriando em terra, mesmo contra a vontade do pai ou desgosto dos irmãos. O Vampiro se achava superior a todos os outros, pois, era esperto e, de sua esperteza, conseguiu vida eterna dos braços da irmã morte. No entanto, Deus e o Diabo, depois de milênios, entraram em uma conclusão que, aquele ser era poderoso demais e, por sua insolência, deveria ser castigado. Então o Diabo enviou seu filho do meio, o Lobisomem, para castigar o mais novo, arrancando-lhe o coração de pedra, impedindo-o de circular o sangue entre veias. Desde então, os Vampiros necessitavam de sangue dos outros para sobreviver.

Como recompensa por seus serviços, Deus e o Diabo resolveram entregar presentes ao Lobisomem. O Lobisomem pediu como presente de seu pai poder viver entre os humanos, enquanto sua irmã Morte perpetuasse em suas tarefas, ele poderia viver em paz sem ser percebido e proteger as entradas para o inferno. De bom grado, o Diabo assim fez, deixando o Lobisomem em total forma humana, mas com a condição de, todas as noites de lua cheia seu filho voltasse à forma de lobo para proteger a magia que conectava a terra dos portais para o mundo inferior na época da lua cheia. Deus, orgulhoso do pedido de seu bom feitor, lhe concedeu um presente especial que somente ele poderia fazer e um desejo ao Lobisomem.

Qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

O Lobisomem, emocionado com a bondade de Deus, pediu humildemente pelo mesmo carinho que o Pai Celeste deu a Adão. Ele desejou alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida na terra, alguém com capacidade e força para suportar suas investidas animalescas, alguém com inteligente e sanidade suficiente para percorrer o caminho ao lado de seu lobo selvagem. Então Deus lançou lágrimas de satisfação pelo pedido humilde sobre a terra, abençoando as almas ali resididas e disse:

"_De coração nobre e boas vontades, foste feito seu amor. Lealdade e Paixão foram postas em suas ações. Assim será o teu companheiro. Com minha benção, Eu os uno pela eternidade, até encontrar a paz entre ambos e, como segundo presente, Eu dar-lhes-ei a passagem liberta para meu Reino. Teus filhos nunca hão de temer os seus caminhos, pois Eu os guiarei enquanto fieis prosseguirem ao que digo."_.

E então o Lobisomem tinha a forma humana para andar pela terra, tinha um companheiro destinado por Deus e tinha a benção de procriar sobre a terra, além de servir como um guardião dos portais ao mundo inferior.

Stiles ainda achava tudo isso muito louco.

E olha que ele já tinha uma vida bem maluca com essa história de lobisomens e caçadores.

Imagine só ele descobrir que Deus foi quem o enviou para... foder com Derek.

Estremeceu, sentindo todos os pelos do seu corpo se exaltarem e bateu a cabeça contra o volante do carro, tentando a todo o custo não se imaginar em uma cena tão... exposta e... pecaminosa com o lobisomem alfa.

Ele inalou uma ou duas vezes. Como diabos ele entrou nessa merda? Perguntou-se pela enésima vez, enquanto se olhava no retrovisor do jipe, seu cabelo tinha crescido de novo, mesmo que ontem ele tenha cortado, seu cabelo estava grande, um pouco abaixo das orelhas e com as pontas onduladas.

Ele odiava o seu cabelo.

Suspirou pesadamente, pegando seu gorro e o puxou com força, obrigando-o a cobrir até a ponta de seus cabelos. O que fazia sua cabeça parecer uma bola de boliche meio peluda e de várias cores, já que seu gorro fora o que seu pai lhe dera no natal retrasado.

"_Se quer tanto parecer gay, comece a usar roupas como um."_

Velho espertalhão.

Sorriu para o reflexo do gorro, sentindo o coração bater mais lentamente e algo quente o aconchegar.

Brincou com o gorro por mais alguns instantes, analisando suas feições menos... desajustadas. Algumas espinhas que ele tinha sumiram, seu nariz ficou em um tom meio rosado e seus cílios cresceram um tanto, fazendo uma carreira completa e cheia de pelos, sua boca ficou mais fina e delicada. No entanto, seu corpo não mudou tanto, apesar de ter emagrecido tanto por seu descuido ocasional a saúde, quando Peter acabou por virar seu guardião, Stiles até que engordou um tanto.

Ele parecia mais com um garoto normal e não com um futuro companheiro de alfa que se preparava para o acasalamento eminente.

Ele... voltava, aos poucos, para a vida normal de antes.

Olhou novamente para a casa semilimpa da família Hale, suspirando pesadamente. Por que ele tinha de dar ouvidos para Peter? Só de lembrar-se dos acontecimentos recentes que estão ligados a esta casa, mais aos habitantes desta, Stiles sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer em resposta a várias emoções que o atingiam com rifles.

Peter o mordera ali.

Jackson vivia ali na maior parte do tempo após a escola para treinos obrigatórios de autocontrole.

Derek quase matara Jackson na sua frente.

Derek...

Engoliu em seco, socando sua cabeça contra o volante do carro.

Que merda eu estou fazendo aqui?! Choramingou mentalmente.

Três batidinhas no vidro do carro o fizeram pular, olhando assustado e levemente irritado para um Peter sorridente do lado de fora. Ele equilibrava umas quatro caixas de pizza em uma das mãos enquanto a outra sacudia uma sacola grande de supermercado que Stiles suspeitava serem as latas de bebida.

- Não vai entrar, Precioso? – Tá aí uma coisa que Stiles ainda não se acostumara. Peter sempre que o via chamava-o de "Precioso" e isso era quase o tempo todo, já que Peter praticamente virara seu guarda-costas. – Vamos, tenho Marguerite e Pepperoni! – falou com uma voz orgulhosa, quase prepotente. Quase…

Engolindo em seco, Stiles saiu do jipe. Ele usava um casaco fino de cores claras com dizeres e números aleatórios como enfeites, fechada até o pescoço para esconder sua camisa, uma calça jeans levemente frouxa nas pernas, mas justa nas coxas e glúteos, e seu inseparável all star vermelho desbotado. E, claro, o gorro de cor indecisa que seu pai lhe dera.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sentindo-as tremerem em ansiedade e, ele suspeitava, excitação. Ergueu os olhos para Peter, dando um sorriso amarelo, tentando quanto era possível parecer calmo e... educado. Claro, não deu certo, ele estava se borrando de medo.

Peter riu e passou o braço a sacola pelo ombro do menino, trazendo-o para um abraço. – Você está lindo, Precioso, não se preocupe. – sorriu de lado, salpicando um beijo no gorro estranho. Lado a lado, Peter arrastou Stiles para dentro. – Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse e tudo vai dar certo. – sussurrou no ouvido do menino, sorrindo maravilhado em como as reações do corpo dele o entregavam.

Ok, foco.

O que Peter disse?

Além do fato de Stiles estar se vendendo por mixarias para um alfa recém-posicionado e altamente perigoso?

Ah, claro. Sedução.

A arte da sedução ingênua. Stiles podia fazer isso. Ele era tão bobo e atrapalhado, de acordo com Peter, que chegava a ser adorável e irritantemente ingênuo quase inocente.

Novamente. De acordo com Peter.

Ele respirou fundo umas duas ou três vezes, tentando usar todas as suas artimanhas para fazer seu coração parar de bater tão alto aos seus ouvidos, porque, ele sabia, se ele mesmo podia ouvir seu coração, então até mesmo Scott podia ouvi-lo do outro lado da cidade. Imagine dois lobisomens ao seu lado. Eles podiam estar fazendo música ao som do seu coração descompassado.

Engoliu com força antes de ser puxado para dentro da casa Hale que, ao passar de um olhar, Stiles percebeu estar mais limpa. Digo, ela não estava como no seu sonho, impecavelmente mobiliada, aliás, as mobílias pareciam terem sumido. A mansão só parecia mais limpa. Digo, como se Peter e Derek tivessem contratado algum serviço de limpeza para tirar toda a poeira e cinzas do lugar, não se enganem, ainda parecia uma casa que tinha sofrido um incêndio violento, mas... parecia menos, assustadora. Ao passar ao lado das escadas, ele percebeu que algumas molduras queimadas de fotografias antigas tinham sido removidas e os pedaços de madeira que ele tropeçava sempre também. Estranho. Mas… por algum motivo, isso pareceu relaxar mais a Stiles.

Eles chegaram até a cozinha, um lugar que Stiles nunca antes tinha entrado. Esta tinha mobília, mas apesar de Stiles nunca ter entrado ali, ele sabia que não era os móveis antigos. Estes pareciam mais novos, talvez não tenham saído da loja recentemente, pareciam móveis antigos, mas não estavam queimados ou quebrados, só pareciam terem sido usados há tempos atrás e agora estavam de volta. Ao menos era o que os arranhões de garrinhas pequenas nas pernas da grande mesa redonda o falava.

E o mais engraçado era que a cozinha era redonda. Ele achou essa arquitetura interessante. A cozinha era em um formato oval estendido, quase como um círculo, se não fosse pela parte mais estreita dos fundos, onde tinha uma porta ou o que sobrou dela, que dava uma passagem aos fundos da mansão. Respectivamente ao fundo, bem ao lado da porta, tinha um balcão com uma pia um tanto larga e acinzentada, um espaço mais sujo entre esse balcão e uma geladeira seminova. Stiles suspeitava que ali ficasse o fogão, mas visto que eles iriam comer pizza, ele assimilava que nem mesmo Derek, nem mesmo Peter sabiam cozinhar. Anotado. Logo após a geladeira tinha umas caixas mais novas e limpas, várias delas, formando uma torre de três pilastras, no total tinha 18 caixas de tamanhos médios e 4 grandes.

Então tinha um balcão que dividia esta parte da mesa redonda de madeira, suportando 12 cadeiras antigas e com as pernas mastigadas.

Ele segurou um riso. A imagem de Derek criança, com seus caninos recentemente nascidos roendo as pernas das cadeiras passou pela sua cabeça sem que ele pudesse impedir. Ok, ele tinha de rir disso.

Peter o soltou no momento em que chegara para colocar as caixas de pizza e a sacola com as latas na mesa. Ele olhou para o menino e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhou para onde o garoto analisava, então riu baixinho. Ele sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele sentiu falta dessa época.

Aproximou-se do menino, fazendo um carinho apertado em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção. – Por que não se senta e termina de arrumar as pizzas na mesa? Eu volto já. – disse em um sussurro calmo, sorrindo de lado para o rapaz, sem esperar que ele respondesse para sair pelo mesmo caminho que haviam entrado deixando Stiles sozinho na cozinha.

O menino olhou para onde Peter havia partido e então suspirou audivelmente. Suspirou, sorrindo para as pernas das cadeiras ruídas, depois riu, fazendo o que Peter ordenara. Ele separou as quatro caixas de pizza sobre a mesa, dando uma espiada e gemendo ao ver que tinha quatro queijos entre as pizzas. Ele amava quatro queijos.

Ele colocou um dos joelhos em uma das cadeiras, inclinando-se para pegar a sacola grande na extremidade da mesa. Ele sentiu a cadeira bambear para frente e um pequeno ataque do coração o sobressaltou, mas então respirou fundo antes de esticar o braço para a sacola, pegando-a pela alça. Puxou. A sacola pesava demais. Franziu o cenho, sentindo-se um tolo por não conseguir puxar uma simples sacola de compras. Puxou novamente desta vez com mais força e a alça arrebentou. A cadeira bambeou bruscamente para trás, fazendo Stiles ter mais um pequeno ataque do coração e perder o equilíbrio.

Fechou seus olhos com força quando bateu em algo duro e quente, gemendo assustado ao ter braços circulando sua cintura com força e um bufar lento bater em sua orelha. Um calafrio passou por seu corpo, eriçando seus pelos do pescoço, num carinho cruel e frio. Ele foi colocado lentamente no chão, afastado da cadeira bamba, em pé, mas não sozinho. Os braços grandes e quentes ainda o prendiam na cintura, mantendo-o em pé com firmeza, já que suas pernas não se garantiam sozinha.

Ele não se garantia sozinho ali com ele.

Oh céus.

Foi girado dentro do abraço firme, revelando seu salvador de bonitos olhos vermelhos penetrantes. Derek o encarava com um misto de raiva e confusão, suas feições estavam sérias e retorcidas, seus olhos vermelhos com pequenas fendas no meio, linhas ficas que cortavam a retina. A boca em uma linha reta, formando uma carranca que fazia Stiles ter receio de estar ali.

- Ahn... O-obrigado... – murmurou incerto, vendo como os olhos vermelhos, depois de uma longa analise de seu rosto, voltava aos poucos a sua cor naturalmente humana. Suspirou em alívio. – Pode... pode me soltar agora? – Derek franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos sobre o rosto de Stiles. Voltou a ficar tenso. – Ou não. Tudo bem, tudo bem, ahn...

- Peter trouxe você aqui? – falou Derek abruptamente.

- O que? Ah... não, não! Eu vim sozinho. – sussurrou, sentindo-se incomodado por ter de conversar naquela posição com Derek. Dizia para si mesmo que ele precisava se acalmar, que ele tinha de respirar e manter-se frio, ele tinha de... manter a calma.

- Você não pode ficar sozinho, por que Scott não está com você? – rosnou Derek, seus olhos brilhando levemente em um vermelho fraco.

Algo estalou dentro da cabeça de Stiles, fazendo-o encarar sério ao alfa. – Você sabe muito bem porque Scott não está mais comigo. – franziu o cenho, encarando-o por vários segundos que pareciam horas em batalhas silenciosas, até que Derek suspira e afrouxa um pouco o aperto em sua cintura, mas não o solta.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

- Como é?

- Você me escutou! Não me faça repetir! – rosnou, fazendo Stiles se encolher e acenar dramático. Derek suspirou. – Não era para isso acontecer. – Stiles mordeu a língua para não interromper o outro, ele não estava ali para brigar ou xingar ao mais velho, eles tinham de resolver essa situação para que não se machucasse mais ainda. – Peter conversou com você.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Eu ainda tenho muitas dúvidas... – sussurrou Stiles.

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando Stiles continuar. Ele não o fez.

- Então?

- É... – corou, levando as mãos até o tórax do mais velho. Virou o rosto. – Eu não consigo pensar direito assim... – sussurrou, seu rosto ficando vermelho tomate.

Peter tinha razão. Ele era bem interessante. Pensou Derek contrariado com o desejo que crescia dentro dele, incentivando-o a apertar mais o abraço, puxá-lo para mais perto de si, prendê-lo em seus braços e marca-lo. No entanto, ele lutou contra esse sentimento.

Hesitante, Derek afrouxou o aperto na cintura de Stiles, afastando-o de si. Buscou forças para não inalar com profundidade e sentir o cheiro dos feromônios que o enlouquecia aos poucos e silenciosamente. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes os ataques dos feromônios o haviam feito ver manchas enegrecidas na sua frente e uma ereção o incentivando a reivindicar seu companheiro.

E novamente, ele lutou.

Colocou Stiles sentado na cadeira mais resistente. A que menos possuía marcas de maltrato. Andou duro ao redor da mesa, levantando uma sobrancelha para o tanto de latas de cerveja e bebida alcoólica que Peter havia comprado para o jantar. Era comum Peter e Derek beberem juntos, não muito, mas era normal, ambos eram maiores de idade e eram lobisomens, então não tinham de se preocupar com problemas nos rins por beberem. No entanto. Tendo em vista que Peter sabia da vinda de Stiles até a mansão Hale, então era previsto que Peter comprasse menos bebida alcoólica...

A não ser que ele esteja planejando embebedar Stiles.

Tremeu imperceptivelmente.

A imagem de Stiles bêbado, com o rosto rosado e falando coisas impertinentes veio sorrateira em sua mente, provocando uma excitação indesejada em uma hora inadequada.

Sozinho, tudo bem. Ele podia se controlar até dar um jeito ele mesmo. Poderia até ir para a cidade e achar alguém.

Com Stiles por perto? Negativo.

A palavra _**Perigo**_ estava escrito em letras gritantes por toda a parte de Stiles. Por aonde o menino ia, alguma coisa tinha de dar errado. E Derek sempre sofria com isso.

- Eu... acho que não foi uma boa ideia ter vindo...? – o sussurro meio rouco de Stiles o trouxe de volta para a realidade. O humano estava encolhido em sua cadeira, olhando pálido e sem piscar para Derek. Ele estava assustado, podia-se perceber pela respiração levemente mais baixa e as batidas do coração alucinado. – Você quer que eu vá embora...?

Derek prendeu a respiração.

Sim! Era melhor para ambos, Derek podia seguir sua vida como um lobisomem alfa, solitário e sem maiores preocupações além de guiar seus filhotes para maiores problemas futuros. Se Derek possuísse um companheiro, um companheiro escolhido pela natureza, ele teria de se preocupar ainda mais com o bem estar desse companheiro. Não que ele não pudesse manter seu companheiro, mas... luxo não é tudo em um acasalamento, ele tinha de protege-lo, ele tinha de cuidar de suas necessidades básicas... ele tinha de amá-lo.

Derek não amava.

Ele não tinha carinho.

Ele não era carinhoso, muito menos delicado.

Derek só conhecia a morte e a destruição, como ele poderia cuidar de um companheiro assim!?

Por outro lado. Se Stiles fosse embora, se Stiles decidisse se acasalar a outro alfa...

Seu lobo interior estava rosnando alto, insatisfeito. Ele queria seu companheiro. Ele queria marca-lo, mordê-lo, fazê-lo dele.

Ter um companheiro era o auge para um alfa. Era o máximo poder. Ter um companheiro significava equilíbrio, enquanto o alfa luta para manter sua matilha protegida e segura, um companheiro cuida da parte administrativa da casa, alimentação, educação. Ambos, unidos, podiam cuidar de uma matilha poderosa e equilibrada. O companheiro acabaria com as rixas, os desequilíbrios entre os lobisomens menores, ele uniria a matilha sendo o pilar da comunidade.

Ironicamente, Stiles era um companheiro perfeito nesse sentido. Enquanto ele era enérgico e alegre, falante por demais, ele sabia reger uma conversação de maneira adulta e inteligente. Ora essa Stiles era um dos adolescentes mais inteligentes de sua geração. De maneira eficaz, Derek pôde presenciar Stiles repreender seus lobisomens diversas vezes, colocar Scott numa coleira em rédea curta e saber manipular com apelos emocionais o melhor amigo.

Stiles era esperto demais para o bem dele.

E Stiles era esperto o suficiente para ter medo de Derek.

Derek não o culpava.

Não quando algo assim acontecia. Não quando Derek está verdadeiramente ameaçador, rosnando sem motivo algum, seus olhos vermelhos vidrados sobre o rosto do adolescente retorcido em pavor e receio.

Derek respirou fundo uma vez. Relaxando os músculos o máximo possível. Seus olhos voltando ao normal assim que ele encarou Stiles novamente.

Ele pegou duas latas de bebida alcoólica fraca e se aproximou do menino. Viu-o ficar tenso, agarrando as bordas da cadeira em que estava sentado, olhando hipnotizado para o andar pesado de Derek para perto dele. Cada vez mais perto.

Derek estendeu uma das latinhas perto da bochecha do menino, vendo-o piscar para o metal gelado em sua pele. – Fique. – sussurrou, esperando.

Eles olharam um para o outro.

Ambos esperando por algo que não sabiam o que era.

Ambos tentando enxergar o que conseguissem ver pelas retinas do outro.

Conversando em silêncio.

Então Stiles aceitou a bebida, mesmo que não bebesse, mesmo que ele não fosse nem mesmo abrir a latinha. Aquilo era um sinal de paz entre os dois, cumplices em seu próprio drama. Eles iriam trabalhar juntos para que aquilo desse certo.

Stiles arrumou-se na cadeira em que estava sentado, segurando a latinha de bebida sobre a mesa e esperou até que Derek puxasse uma cadeira para perto de si, sentando ali. Um silêncio incômodo se instalou sobre ele em longos minutos enquanto Derek pegava um pedaço de pizza para si e abria sua própria latinha.

- Não pense que vou servi-lo. Pegue o que quer e coma. – tão delicado e carinhoso.

Stiles girou os olhos mentalmente, puxando um pedaço de pizza qualquer e o pondo na boca. Não se lembrava a ultima vez que comera uma pizza na vida, porque, aquela parecia ser a pizza mais deliciosa de todos os tempos. Fechou os olhos, ainda com o pedaço de queijo derretendo na boca, ele enrolou a língua na parte mordida da massa, pequenos sons de deleite escapando baixinho conforme ele mastigava e enfim engolia. Ele abriu a boca para colocar mais um pedaço dentro quando ele sentiu Derek apertar seu pulso e afastar a pizza de sua boca. Teve ganas de bater no outro, ao mesmo tempo de fazer beicinho por ter seu prazer degusto interrompido.

Piscou para os olhos vermelhos o encarando quase assassino.

- Você... – começou Derek, então ele soltou um som estranho pela garganta, uma mistura de gemido e ganido. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu pretendia comer, se você não estivesse segurando meu braço-

- Precisa fazer todo esse show?! – o mais velho estava irritado. Stiles pensou que eles estariam em paz naquele momento, mas ele se perguntava se Derek pensava assim também. Pelo visto não, já que seu pulso estava praticamente sendo torcido.

- Que show!? Do que você está falando? – grunhiu, fazendo careta. – Está me machucando, idiota! – ok, chamar o lobisomem assassino irritado e seu possível futuro companheiro de idiota não era um bom começo.

Mas, aparentemente, aquilo fez algum efeito. Pois Derek logo soltou seu pulso, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos. – Isso não vai dar certo...

- Perdão?

- Você é idiota?! – rosnou Derek, fazendo Stiles voltar a ficar na defensiva e arisco. Derek bufou. – Pare de ficar nervoso por nada, droga!

- Então pare de rosnar. – sussurrou Stiles, levantando-se da cadeira de maneira ansiosa. Ele começou a esfregar os braços cobertos e mexer nos bolsos. Ele estava nervoso de verdade agora.

- Stiles, eu sou um lobisomem, consequentemente, eu rosno. – e fez a dita coisa como que para comprovar sua sentença.

- Então temos um problema, garotão. Porque eu não vou ficar abaixando minha cabeça e me escondendo com medo do meu companheiro, então pare de rosnar! – rugiu Stiles, olhando para Derek sentado na cadeira e então, sem suportar seu olhar intenso, virou o rosto. – Eu não devia ter vindo aqui. – sussurrou realmente arrependido.

- Você está brincando, não é? – riu Derek, um riso seco, quase cruel. – Você não entende nada do que isso significa, não é? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente.

- O que? Ter de escolher um lobisomem alfa para ser meu companheiro? Acha que eu não sei o que isso implica?! É da minha bunda que estamos falando! Não da sua! Não vai ser você a ser fodido por um animal ensandecido e sangrento que não está pensando em mim ao me foder, só na merda do cio e no seu instinto de merda guiando ele para fazer o que quiser! Ele não vai olhar para mim quando quiser me subjugar, ele vai pensar na porcaria do poder ao adquirir um companheiro! Ele talvez me maltrate, talvez me tranque na merda do quarto para não ver ninguém ou tentar fugir, porque – riu ensandecido – acredite eu vou fugir se for necessário! Não vai ser você a ter de abrir mão de tudo o que conhece, de tudo o que ama, _daqueles_ a quem ama para abrir as pernas para um cachorro vira-lata sem coração que só vai me querer por status!– esbravejou, tremendo. – Então, desculpe, se eu não consigo pensar direito quando tem três lobisomens em cima de mim tentando assediar o meu corpo! – seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, seus pulsos bem apertados contra o corpo, os nós dos dedos totalmente brancos e doloridos.

E então eles ficaram em silêncio. Stiles encarando seus próprios sapatos, inerte em sua raiva e medo, enquanto Derek encarava analítico ao menino em sua frente.

Um menino.

Só uma criança confusa, sozinha.

Totalmente sozinha.

E Derek sabia muito bem o sentimento de solidão. De estar perdido. De não poder confiar em ninguém.

Ele também percebeu que Stiles não estava dizendo que Derek faria isso com ele. Ele não estava acusando Derek de maltratá-lo, ou subjuga-lo. Ele não estava dizendo que não queria que fosse Derek.

Ele só está com medo de tomar a decisão errada.

Mas pensar que Stiles estava considerando _qualquer_ alfa como possível companheiro fazia seu lobo remexer incomodado.

O lobisomem se ergueu, sério, impassível, andando lentamente até o garoto assustado, não querendo que ele tivesse mais medo. Não queria que o coração de Stiles batesse naquele ritmo incerto e nervoso, não por medo, ele queria poder ouvir o coração do menino bater em ritmo calmo e logo rápido, almejava trocar aqueles suspiros tristes por ofegos desejosos, tirar aquela palidez de seu rosto e tingi-lo com o vermelho apaixonado e cheio de luxúria.

Ele piscou algumas vezes para a leve camada de suor que brilhava na testa e têmporas do rapaz. Erguendo uma das mãos, ignorou o encolher de ombros do outro, ele retirou o gorro de cor estranha e deixou cair os cabelos amassados sobre sua testa.

Sorriu.

- Não está com calor? – tirou algumas mexas de cima da testa do menino, empurrando-as para trás de sua orelha.

- Estou sempre com calor... – sussurrou tímido. Derek tinha de admitir que ele ficava bonitinho assim. Menos falante e mais obediente. Ele podia se acostumar com isso.

- Quando começou?

- Na lua cheia seguinte ao... ao... – corou fortemente, desviando-se dos toques de Derek. Ao menos tentou. Pois Derek logo o segurou firme pela cintura, prendendo-o. – A-ah...!

- Ao estupro? – murmurou Derek, causando lágrimas aos olhos do menino. Ele tentou se soltar, ele não devia ter vindo ali. Não era seguro. – Eu não vou fazer isso com você, Stiles.

- Como pode dizer isso?! Que garantias você tem para mim? – soluçou, apertando os dedos contra o peito do mais velho. – Você mesmo disse que nunca confiou em mim! – e aquilo era verdade. Derek não confiava em ninguém. Mas... gostar era diferente de confiar... – Eu não acredito em você. Por que devo acreditar em você? Por que eu deveria...?

- Porque eu parei. – Stiles piscou, olhando nos olhos de Derek. Eles estavam humanos. – Você disse para eu parar e ir embora, eu fiz isso Stiles, eu continuo fazendo isso até... – ele lambeu os lábios, olhando duro para o menino. – Até que você decida vir para mim.

- Eu não...

- Até você vir e me disser que eu posso continuar. – Stiles suspirou audivelmente quando os dedos quentes de Derek começaram a acariciar e esfregar sua bochecha molhada, secando-a.

Movimentos pequenos em circulo, dedos longos brincando com o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto o polegar penteava os cílios crescidos. Seu rosto ficando quente à medida que o carinho se prolongava, dando uma sensação gostosa e acolhedora. Tudo naquele momento era acolhedor, tudo ali dizia para Stiles que ele era bem vindo, que ele podia aceitar.

Ele podia?

Ele conseguiria?

Mas era tão bom. Era tão quente e gostoso, sentir os braços em torno de si protetoramente, segurando-o para que não caísse, compartilhando do calor dos corpos humanos unidos, equilibrando o calor interno do corpo de Stiles. As bufadas de ar refrescando seus rostos próximos.

A sensação boa de paz.

De calma.

De pertencer.

- Stiles... – ele abriu os olhos abobados. Quando ele os fechara? Quando ele pôde confiar em Derek o suficiente para não ficar de olho nele. Derek segurou com mais força sua cintura, sua mão espalmada um pouco a cima de sua bunda, prendendo-o, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava a nuca. – Eu posso continuar? – sussurrou o mais velho, aproximando seus lábios um do outro.

Não tocando.

Não forçando.

Mas sim perguntando se ele podia tentar.

Ele não estava obrigando, não estava mandando.

Ele estava dando a escolha para Stiles, ele estava dando a chance para o garoto escolher se sim ou não. Ele estava perguntando e pedindo para Stiles tentar.

Se eles iriam tentar. Ao menos desta vez.

E Stiles queria tentar, queria poder experimentar. Droga, ele estava desejando por aquele momento há algum tempo! Malditos hormônios.

Ele ergueu os braços sobre os ombros, arrastando as mãos pelo peito largo até que as enlaçou no pescoço do outro. Seu indicador brincando de desenhar círculos no pescoço do maior, sentindo sua pulsação.

Sorridente, ele constatou que estava acelerada também.

Ambos no mesmo ritmo intenso e descontrolado.

Sincronizados em um.

- Sem rosnar... – pediu Stiles, vendo Derek sorrir aquele sorriso branco e limpo. – Não para mim.

- Ok, sem rosnar para você. – riu Derek e Stiles fez um beicinho de mágoa pelo seu riso. Isso fez o mais velho rir mais. – Sem me desobedecer, então.

- Ah, assim perde a graça. – gracejou Stiles, mas então se arrependeu ao ver o rosto sério de Derek. – Eu vou tentar. – Ele não podia prometer algo que ele não tinha certeza se iria cumprir. - Mas você vai ter de me convencer antes.

- Eu posso fazer isso... – provocou com um sorriso de lado, apertando a cintura do outro, bem próximo às suas nádegas.

- Não nesse sentido seu pervertido! – grunhiu Stiles, corando fortemente.

- Ah... Mas assim perde a graça. – burlou Derek, rindo do olhar indignado e envergonhado do menino humano em seus braços.

- Seu... cachorro tarado. – xingou, tentando fazer cara de zanga, o que arrancou mais um sorriso sedutor de Derek.

- Pirralho puritano. – sussurrou o lobisomem, aproximando seu rosto do garoto. Parando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, apenas observando. O ar levemente aéreo pela proximidade, o rosto corado, os olhos desfocados, a boca seca pelo nervosismo. E ele não pequeno em seus braços. Aquele jeito indefeso dele. Tudo atiçando seus instintos mais primitivos de possessão e desejo.

Ele imaginava Stiles em seus braços em vários momentos. Eles juntos na cama era o principal em sua cabeça no momento. Exaustos minutos após terem tido sexo, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, com Stiles ofegante e entregue sobre seu peito, melado e sonolento, com seu cheiro impregnado em todo o seu corpo, marcando-o.

Estremeceu. Sacudindo a cabeça para tirar aquele pensamento antes que fosse tarde.

- O que foi...? – sussurrou Stiles, ondulando a cabeça em confusão. – Derek?

Ele inclinou-se para frente, enterrando seu nariz no pescoço do garoto, inalando seu cheiro fortemente, sentindo-o como despertava seu pênis de maneira dura. Suas calças apertavam e esmagavam seu pênis pulsante, fazendo-o gemer de dor, mas ele tinha de suportar.

Se ele quisesse Stiles como seu companheiro, ele tinha de suportar.

- D-Derek...? – suspirou Stiles, agarrando os braços desnudos do mais velho, fechando os olhos com força a ponto de machucar. Seu corpo tremeu e se contraiu. Choramingou, sentindo Derek apertá-lo ainda mais contra si. – Oh céus... – gemeu, a língua travessa brincando de lhe fazer cócegas contra seu ponto sensível. – Derek... o Peter...

- Esqueça-o. – murmurou Derek, tentando a todo o custo não rosnar. Ele podia ver a mordida quase apagada de Peter no pescoço de Stiles. Era quase imperceptível, mas o cheiro ainda estava ali, ele ainda podia senti-lo. Mesmo que ele soubesse que Peter fizera aquilo para proteger Stiles, mesmo que ele soubesse que era para afastar os outros alfas de seu companheiro, nada dava o direito a Peter profanar o corpo que por direito era seu. O destino o dera. – Concentre-se em mim.

- Mas...

- Stiles, eu disse para esquecê-lo! – demandou, vendo o garoto piscar repetidas vezes, olhando-o ultrajado, quase magoado pela voz firme de Derek. – Stiles, você... – engoliu em seco, sentindo as mãos do garoto se afastarem de seu corpo.

Não, não, não, não! Ele estava perdendo-o de novo! Droga!

- Stiles, você tem de entender que meu lobo vê Peter como uma ameaça. – ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, contando até 10 antes de se voltar ao menino que, por hora, tinha toda a sua atenção voltada para ele. – Eu entendo que ele esteja tentando ajudar, de sua maneira distorcida e lunática de nos manter juntos... mas o meu lobo não. – suspirou, esticando seu corpo e caindo sobre a cadeira antes ocupada por Stiles.

- O seu... lobo...? – entendia a curiosidade do menino, eles nunca conversaram sobre isso antes, nem mesmo Scott poderia explicar a diferença entre nascer lobisomem e se tornar um.

- Sim, Stiles. O meu lobo interior, ele vive, ele respira, ele pensa. É mais instintivo, é forte e selvagem, e faz parte de mim.

- E ele... não confia no Peter?

- Na verdade, nem eu mesmo confio nas intenções de Peter. – falou em deboche, vendo Stiles rir baixinho e relaxar mais. Ok, um ponto para o Derek. – Mas meu lobo não confia por motivos diferentes.

- Ele pensa que Peter é uma ameaça em seu território. – não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim, Derek assentiu. – Ele sente que Peter quer me tirar de você.

Novamente, ele assentiu.

- E você concorda com isso? – Derek olhou para Stiles, vendo algo em seus olhos que pareciam mudar levemente com aquela pergunta. Talvez para Stiles fosse algo importante. – Você acha que eu... e Peter...? – Stiles estremeceu, fazendo uma careta. – Sem ofensas, mas... ele é seu _tio._

- Eu sei. – sorriu de lado. Stiles era inteligente demais, ele podia ver as peças do xadrez de Stiles se mexendo em direção ao seu rei.

- E ele é velho.

Rainha branca come pião negro.

- Não muito velho, mas com certeza, bem mais experiente. – ele virou-se, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Stiles, esperando por sua resposta.

Cavalo negro sobre a Rainha branca.

- Tá, mas ele é seu tio.

Cavalo branco come Cavalo negro.

- Você já disse isso. – falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não é como se ele fosse o seu.

Bispo negro come Cavalo branco.

- Sim, mas ele é seu. – sacudiu a cabeça levemente, como se o fato de Derek não conseguir ver o ponto fosse algo estupido demais. – Eu não consigo me ver namorando o tio de... qualquer um de meus amigos. Parece nojento. É como se eu fosse tentar algo com a mãe do Scott ou... ou o irmão do Isaac. – estremeceu enojado.

Torre branca come Bispo negro.

- Bem, eu não sou seu amigo, Stiles. – falou por fim, vendo Stiles hesitar no próximo movimento dando a Derek a chance de comer sua rainha e encurralar o rei. Ele agarrou o pulso de Stiles e o puxou para perto, prendendo com a mão livre sua cintura e o impulsionando para baixo, forçando-o a sentar em seu colo de maneira escarranchada. – E não pretendo ser.

Cavalo negro derruba Torre branca.

- Ouch... também não precisa esnobar... – riu Stiles, totalmente nervoso e na defensiva. Talvez Derek ainda não tenha derrubado a rainha.

Rainha branca recua defensiva ao Rei branco.

- Não estou. Eu só quero que você entenda, Stiles. Eu quero que você compreenda o que é ser companheiro de um alfa, isso implica ser companheiro não só do humano, mas do lobo também. – viu Stiles engolir em seco e se arrepiar.

- Eu vou ter de transar com você em forma de lobo também? – sussurrou de olhos arregalados.

- Não. – riu. – Não transar... mas terá de fazer outro tipo de conexão.

Torre negra come Pião branco. Rainha branca encurralada.

- Que tipo de... conexão?

Rainha branca come Cavalo negro. Diagonal à Torre negra.

- Você sabe como funciona pactos de almas? – Stiles assentiu. – Nossa conexão será parecida, no entanto, eu não tomarei sua alma para mim, eu unirei a sua alma, a minha e a do lobo entre nós. – Ele explicou com calma, vendo os olhos de Stiles mudarem de nebulosos para cada vez mais claros e ansiosos. – Peter lhe ensinou como será feito o acasalamento?

Negação.

Medo.

Curiosidade.

Vergonha.

Oh, como Derek estava adorando ver Stiles envergonhado. Ele já conhecia a maioria das reações do corpo de Stiles, agora, ele estava tendo a chance de aprender reações novas que o estão fazendo ter mais e mais desejo de possuir o garoto.

O seu garoto.

- Em um acasalamento, é quase o mesmo ritual que um casamento humano. Tem a cerimonia, comes e bebes, familiaridades e, alguns lobisomens que tem companheiros humanos costumam trocar votos de maneira simbólica. – suspirou, falando como se fosse algo leviano. Derek foi criado em uma família de lobisomens tradicionais, apesar de ter humanos entre eles, a tradição lupina greco-romana estava entranhada nas suas veias. – Lobisomens tradicionais, como os Hales, apenas possuem uma reunião entre as duas famílias, poucas trocas de palavras entre os pais ou alfas – apontou para si e para o Stiles. – Então os recém acasalados vão para seus quartos, literalmente, acasalam. Até aí, é a parte simples.

Stiles soltou um riso nervoso.

Derek sorriu de lado. Sedutor.

- Então, a segunda parte do acasalamento é a união das almas. Eu, como alfa e herdeiro da família Hale, obviamente, terei de subjugar você. – Stiles estremeceu em seu colo. E de maneira adorável, e extremamente curiosa de como ele conseguiu fazer isso, ele estava vermelho igual a um tomate. – Durante o acasalamento, eu e você tere- - E antes mesmo de poder abrir a boca novamente, Stiles cobriu os ouvidos com ambas as mãos e começou a cantarolar para si. – O que está fazendo?

- Spoilers. – murmurou o menino, sem se mexer, apertando as orelhas com força.

- O que?

- Sabe, quando você está lendo um livro ou vendo um filme e algum cara, na maior parte das vezes é aquele amigo encheção de saco que vem e te joga a parte mais emocionante ou relevante da história.

- Stiles, você está tagarelando. E isso não é um livro, Stiles. É a vida real, a nossa vida... tá brincando. – Stiles engasgou e corou mais forte ainda. – você achou um livro?

Torre negra encurrala Rei branco.

Cheque.

- Eu meio que... os canadenses são... ahn...!

- Você o que Stiles?

- Eu meio que achei um site que disponibiliza livros e contos sobre acasalamento, shifters lobos e... lobisomens... – Stiles parecia que iria ter um colapso em breve, tremendo levemente nos braços de Derek. Cadê aquele calor nesse momento pra calar a boca dele? – alguns vampiros também...

- E você leu esses livros...? O que eles dizem? – questionou contendo um sorriso. Ele estava se divertindo com a ocasião. Quanto mais ele tinha tempo ele passava com Stiles, mais ele achava divertida a maneira cerelepe do garoto. Algo tão vivo, tão humano.

Ele chegava a ser feliz.

- Eu... ahn... tudo...

Ele teve de rir. E Stiles só corava mais.

Ele podia se acostumar com aquilo.

- Tudo? – esfregou as mãos na cintura do rapaz, afastando as pernas para acomodá-lo de maneira melhor e confortável. – O quão... tudo isso chega?

- O tudo dos canadenses eu acho! – murmurou, vendo Derek erguer uma sobrancelha, fazendo Stiles tossir incomodado. – Eles são bem... detalhistas... – tossiu de novo, tentando esconder o vermelho de suas bochechas.

- Hum... E o que dizem esses livros? – havia aquele tom familiar de diversão, o mesmo tom divertido que o Peter usava quando estava agradável a situação para ele, o mesmo tom de manipulador filho de uma puta. – Será que ele te falou o que eu vou fazer com você quando marca-lo? – o som de sussurros e o hálito quente batiam contra a sua pele avermelhada, causando um ardor constrangedor. – O que você leu, Stiles? – o tom provocante, mas não de deboche, a fala levemente enrolada e sedutora lhe causando arrepios.

"_Será que você sabe que, quando eu me enterrar bem fundo em você... eu vou marcar você com meu sêmen?"_

Mãos firmes o puxaram para perto. Roçando. Tocando. Prendendo. Suas próprias mãos apoiando-se contra os ombros largos e fortes, tão musculosos.

Protetor.

"_Sabe que eu não vou parar até que você esteja bem cheio e cheirando apenas a mim? Sabe que só isso não vai me satisfazer e eu vou querer de novo, e de novo, e de novo...?"_

O toque forte e possessivo passeando pelas suas costas e lhe amassando a roupa contra a pele. O pênis duro roçando contra o seu, impulsionando e provocando.

Grande.

Sim, sim, sim!

"_Sabe que vou te marcar aqui?" _O aperto em sua nuca, alguns fios de cabelos puxados com força, o pescoço exposto. _"Eles souberam escrever bem isso, Stiles? Você leu sobre um lobo fudendo outro com tanta força a ponto de deixar seu companheiro de cama por dias?"_

Um engolir em seco, um gemido mal contido e um rosnado deliciado.

Sim, sim, sim! Mais, mais, mais!

Língua úmida e quente passeando pelo seu pomo de adão, empurrando sua cabeça para se expor mais. Pedindo caminho. Exigindo submissão.

"_Sabe que não vou parar até que você seja todo meu e só meu, que se entregue só a mim e se torne meu companheiro, tanto do lobo, quando humano?" – _Uma mordida áspera em seu lábio inferior, puxando-o levemente.

Fez uma careta e um gemido escapou de novo. A mão livre percorrendo sua coxa com certa brusquidão, apertando a carne vestida em jeans, brincando com os fios soltos nos bolsos traseiros. O polegar zombando de seu pênis duro sobre o jeans, acariciando-o provocante.

Tão perto.

Com um gemido frustrado, Stiles sentiu Derek se afastar e olhá-lo. Seus olhos vermelhos em sangue.

- Se você não sabe disso. – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro calmo. Assustadoramente calmo. – Então eu estou lhe avisando. Eu não vou parar, não vou sossegar, nem mesmo se _morrer_, - a mão em sua nuca o puxou para perto do rosto de Derek, rosnando baixinho - nem mesmo eu e o meu lobo iremos ter paz até... ter você. – lábios avermelhados e levemente inchados tocando os seus. – Só meu!

Os olhos vermelhos sobre os seus. O ar quente batendo contra seu rosto. As mãos grandes o pressionando de maneira possessiva e um tanto ansiosas. Em volta deles, silenciosa e delicada, a mesma pergunta retorna.

"**Posso continuar, Stiles?"**

Em um pigarro nada sensual, as mãos trêmulas e o corpo suado. Stiles curvou-se para frente e abraçou Derek pelo pescoço, colando seus corpos totalmente e aprisionando o membro de Derek sobre sua bunda.

Ambos gemidos.

Mas um rosnado.

- Meu! – esse rosnado, colhido entre os lábios entreabertos do humano, aceitando-o como sua única escolha. Permitindo que Derek continuasse o que parou na sua última visita na casa de Stiles.

Eles se beijaram.

Derek continha sua vontade, concentrando-se em pegar todas as sensações daquele beijo para si, a sensação da língua de Stiles contra a sua, o leve tremor de prazer do corpo menor, os ofegos que Derek consumia com prazer, a clara necessidade do humano e seu desespero em acompanha-lo.

Seu lobo rugiu em aprovação.

Inexperiência era sinal de pureza.

Puro.

Limpo.

Nunca antes tocado por qualquer outro.

Suas mãos agarraram possessivamente a cintura do menor, usando seu tronco para se curvar sobre Stiles, a quem lhe segurara com mais força pelo pescoço em busca de apoio.

Seus lábios brigando por controle, quem dominava quem, mesmo que Derek soubesse quem venceria. Suas línguas dançando entre suas bocas, uma forçando a outra, empurrando, provando. Ora e outra os dentes se esbarrando. Salivas escorregando entre as bocas ansiosas.

Um pop e tudo termina.

Ou quase.

Derek não perdeu tempo em levar seus lábios sedentos ao pescoço do mais novo, marcando-o com pequenas sucções violentas que arrancavam gemidos dolorosos de Stiles.

- Nós... ainda não... ahn... terminamos de conversar – gemeu Stiles, segurando os ombros de Derek.

- Hum... – rosnou baixinho, fazendo Stiles contorcer e retesar.

- Por favor, não faça isso...

- Desculpe – soprou contra os lábios do menino, roubando-lhe novamente o fôlego.

Sim, eles tinham muito que conversar, mas, por hora eles podiam viver aquela trégua do momento e pensar no futuro depois.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Conter

Summary: Olá a todos, demorei? Espero que não. Rsrs.  
Então, lembram que eu disse que esse capítulo estava concluído e que eu já tinha adiantado alguns... não era mentira, maaaaas, eu tive a BRILHANTE ideia de assistir a terceira temporada antes de concluir essa fic então... eu não fiquei satisfeita com o capitulo atual e tive de reescrevê-lo.  
Aí está a modificação.  
Esse capítulo deveria ser escrito sobre o ponto de vista do Scott, mas, eu senti que ele não tinha direito de integrar na fic, ainda, ele irá, no futuro. Mas, por hora, não sei até quando, a fic vai se voltar apenas nas pessoas do pack e Stiles, que estão interligados. Algumas informações pra não se confundirem. Como eu escrevi essa fic antes da terceira temporada começar, eu não sabia do apartamento do Derek, muito menos do Peter e, para mim, Isaac continua sempre fiel ao Derek e não ao Scott. Eles estão vivendo em uma parte da mansão Hale, onde, para mim, não teve grande interferência do incêndio. E pra não dar desconexo da história, não vou simplesmente fazer o Derek aparecer com o apartamento do nada.  
Por enquanto é só. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo seis. Conter.**

_Uni, duni, tê?_

Porto do Mediterrâneo, 1654? Ano ruim. Safra ótima.

_Sala, me, mingue._

Braga, 1933? Ano chato. Safra mais ou menos.

_E o escolhido..._

França, Paris, 2001. Ano comum. Safra incomparável.

- Foi você. – cantarolou, puxando uma garrafa de vinho da adega escondida embaixo da mansão. Mesmo com o incêndio provocado, apenas um quarto da adega fora prejudicada. Onde estavam os barris de festa da família.

Olhou entristecido para a garrafa de vinho, abrindo-a deliberadamente para poder sentir o cheiro doce e refinado. Cheirava às festas da família, às boas histórias em frente à lareira entre os mais jovens, os casais que se formavam na sala confortavelmente. As conversas e brincadeiras entre os adultos, as danças e, principalmente, os banquetes.

Os Hales eram ricos por natureza, além da natureza lobo, é claro. A Família era um símbolo nobre e virtuoso, era um brasão dos antigos guerreiros, uma memória viva das épocas de cavalaria e títulos nobres. Mesmo que ele não tivesse vivido tanto para ver àquela época, Peter sabia muito bem o que era viver em luxo, o que era ter nobreza. Tantos anos sendo guiado por lobos mais velhos, lobos de épocas barrocas, se assim podem me compreender melhor. Peter fora criado para ser rei, para coroar o topo da família, ele era A Família.

Fungou ruidosamente, esfregando os olhos cansados. Derramou o líquido escuro e fino em uma taça de açúcar, sorvendo demoradamente. O líquido esquentou sua garganta e fez seus músculos internos relaxarem em gozo maravilhoso.

Sim. Peter era um nobre.

E ele sabia quais as escolhas para um nobre.

Desde vinhos, às decisões importantes para a família. Como seus companheiros.

Soprou um suspiro longo, sentando-se em um barril chamuscado e sorveu mais do vinho.

Era difícil para um lobisomem de embebedar. Por isso ele não tinha medo de beber toda aquela adega de uma vez. Apenas bebidas específicas podiam surtir algum efeito nele. Mas o cheiro. O cheiro de álcool pobre do dia anterior podia continuar impregnado neles. E aquilo era... deselegante.

Por isso ele bebia em raros momentos.

Momentos oportunos.

E ali. Naquela hora, ouvindo a conversa conturbada de seu sobrinho e seu respectivo companheiro. Era mais que oportuno. Era quase um dever de Peter dar aquele espaço para ambos.

Além dele mesmo ter um espaço próprio.

Ser caçado, ser torturado, ter sua família tirado de você e ser acusado por isso era... demais. Até mesmo para Peter.

Como as pessoas poderiam sequer pensar que um lobisomem, alguém que, além de ser membro da matilha, alguém da _família_ poderia pensar em atear fogo em sua própria casa? Qual o proposito disso? Não havia sentido.

Só humanos mesmo para pensarem assim.

Tossiu um som amargurado e voltou a beber do vinho, dessa vez até à ultima gota da taça. Olhou para o vidro vazio como se ele fosse o motivo de todos os seus problemas. Bufou indignado e encheu novamente a taça, não perdendo tempo em sorver do líquido novamente. Por fim colocou a taça apoiada em seu joelho e se recostou na parede atrás de si.

Não era confortável, mas era melhor do que o chão.

Onde ele estava mesmo? Antes daquele sentimento horrível transparecer seus pensamentos obscuros?

Ah, claro.

O companheiro perfeito.

Muitas pessoas acreditam tanto que o companheiro perfeito é apenas aquele submisso e recatado que apenas obedece às ordens de seu alfa ou abri as pernas quando lhe é exigido. Não poderiam estar mais enganados.

- Um companheiro é... a eternidade em sua plenitude. – Todos os lobisomens nascidos tem conhecimento de que sua vida dura, em média, mais de mil anos. Não, eles não são eternos, duram bastante, mas não para sempre.

Eles não envelhecem como os humanos. Suas peles ficam "esticadas", seu corpo cria um mecanismo de retardamento que o impede de envelhecer no mesmo ritmo que os seres humanos. Claro, eles ficam velhos por dentro, seus lobos se cansam também, fica mais difícil resistir aos impulsos algumas vezes, mas... por fora, parecem terem parado no tempo.

Houve uma época em que os lobos nascidos, depois de um tempo, sem companheiro ou matilha, decidem por se deixar dominar pelo seu lobo interior. Virando a criatura. Esquecendo-se do lado humano.

O companheiro torna eterno o equilíbrio com o lado humano. – Ele é a nossa ancora. Para toda a eternidade. – Em terra, ou na morte.

Esticou o pescoço para o lado, sentindo-o estalar e relaxou novamente, tomando mais do vinho.

- Por que eu tenho de ouvir aqueles dois se amassando em plena cozinha? – ouviu um resmungo vindo em direção da escada.

- Prefere ir ver? – gracejou, rindo do som enojado que Isaac deu. Não precisava se virar para vê-lo sentado, com os joelhos sobrados juntos ao peito, cansado e vestido nas roupas elegantes que Peter e Derek compraram para ele.

O menino era uma gracinha pra brincar de bonecas. – Por que está aqui? – falou o dito cujo sem sair do lugar.

- Preferia que eu estivesse lá vendo?

- Você não está aqui ouvindo de qualquer maneira?

- Stiles não sabe disso. – riu para si e virou-se para o mais novo, suspirando para o jeito típico desolado do adolescente. Um filhote que se sente abandonado. Abandonado por seu alfa. Pior, em troca de um humano. – Seja um bom menino e pegue outra taça ali no baú.

Ouviu mais do que viu o garoto se levantar e arrastar-se para pegar o objeto. Então ele se aproximara de Peter, estendendo o vidro para ter um pouco do vinho nele.

- Sabe que sou menor de idade, não é? – burlou-se o adolescente, recebendo um sorriso de lado do mais velho.

- Então prometa pro titio que não dirá nada ao papai e o titio promete ficar quieto sobre suas escapadas durante o treino não supervisionado. – falou baixo o suficiente só para eles dois ouvirem e riu da cara pálida que Isaac mostrou. – Vamos, brinde comigo. Afinal, nossa família vai crescer.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Gosto de vinho, não preciso realmente de um motivo para beber. E beber sozinho é chato, apesar de mais lucrativo. – gracejou, sorvendo o líquido ao mesmo tempo em que Isaac desabava aos seus pés, de costas pro barril.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer! – rosnou Isaac, brincando com o vidro entre os dedos. – Por que deixar Derek e Stiles se aproximarem? Sabe que Stiles nunca permitirá se tornar lobisomem, ele ama demais o pai pra se deixar levar por uma boa transa. Mesmo por Derek.

- De fato. – murmurou, rodando a taça de maneira elegante, sorrindo para o olhar curioso do mais novo. – O que?

- Você sabe disso, não é?

- Sim, eu sei que Stiles não quer se tornar um lobisomem. Mas as coisas mudam – deu de ombros em descaso – apesar de eu achar que eu deveria ter mordido ele há muito tempo, ele é um prêmio mais valioso se for humano. – seu tom fora arrastado, misterioso.

Isaac sabia que tinha muito mais por trás de tudo aquilo que Peter queria dizer, muito mais do que ele tinha de imaginar. E por isso e muito mais ele tinha medo de Peter, ele temia Peter com sua vida, sabia que tinha sempre de estar com um pé atrás quando se tratava do lobisomem mais velho. Ele não gostava desse sentimento.

Ele não gostava de Peter.

Mas o que ele podia fazer?

Peter era tio de Derek, a única ligação familiar que ele tinha. Isaac era só um moleque que acabara de entrar naquela matilha, um lobisomem jovem e inexperiente que não podia nem mesmo sair de uma briga sozinho. Sempre precisando de Derek para guia-lo.

E Isaac o seguiria cegamente. Sem pestanejar.

- Então, vamos filhote? – brincou Peter, abaixando-se o suficiente para afagar os cabelos de Isaac, o mesmo não sabendo como reagir, mas surpreendeu-se ao quase choramingar quando os dedos longos saíram de seus cabelos.

Que diabos foi aquilo?

Ele estava confuso, amedrontado, ele estava curioso também.

Ele conhecia aqueles sentimentos, sabia o que viria depois.

Mas ele não ligava. Por que ele sabia que se Peter tentasse machuca-lo, Derek iria socorrê-lo. Isso é, antes de Stiles aparecer ao menos era assim. E Isaac sabia que seu medo era pela presença do humano.

Medo de não aceita-lo. Medo de Derek não olhá-lo mais. Medo de perder a única boa coisa que aconteceu com ele desde... sempre.

E ele não gostava de ter medo.

Ter medo era dizer aos inimigos que ele era fraco. Ter medo era expor uma abertura para ataca-lo. Ter medo, para Isaac, era uma prisão.

Ele viu Peter saltar do barril e, em um movimento elegante, guardou a garrafa de vinho em seu lugar, dando um meio giro e se curvou levemente para a plateia invisível.

Isaac ergueu uma sobrancelha, então se levantou também, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, apenas esperou Peter tomar à dianteira. O que não aconteceu, até que Peter aproximou-se o suficiente para suas respirações se batessem. – O que está fazendo? – sussurrou Isaac, corando por saber que Peter estaria ouvindo seu coração bater rápido.

Medo, ansiedade, insegurança.

Ele não queria deixar Peter entrar, ele não precisava do mais velho. Ele podia lutar sozinho. Ele só queria Derek, queria segui-lo e se submeter. Ele só precisava de uma palavra. Uma palavra de Derek e Isaac se atiraria sem pestanejar.

Por que foi Derek quem o salvou na primeira vez, não Peter. Muito menos Stiles.

E mesmo que os sentimentos ruins se manifestassem de maneira estranha dentro dele, mesmo que ele sentisse vergonha de si mesmo por sentir rancor e mágoa de pessoas que não tinham culpa pelo o que ele passava nas mãos abusivas de seu pai. Ele não podia deixar de culpar aos outros por não vê-lo, não podia deixar de se sentir excluído. De se sentir alguém invisível.

Ninguém enxergou o seu perigo. Ninguém sequer olhou para ver se ele estava bem. Ninguém olhou duas vezes para suas feridas, engolindo facilmente suas mentiras fajutas de como as obteve simplesmente porque... porque eles não se importam!

_Ninguém_ se importou.

Foi preciso toda uma cena de um crime, uma reviravolta na sua vida para que alguém o notasse.

Um _lobo_ o notou! Derek, precisamente.

E Isaac não conseguia ver outra maneira de agradecê-lo senão seguindo-o.

Ao Derek, não ao Peter.

- Acalme-se, filhote. – sussurrou o mais velho, levando a mão novamente aos cabelos do outro, bagunçando-os com os dedos.

E mesmo que o mais velho dissesse isso, mesmo que ele o acarinhasse. Isaac ainda tinha raiva, sentia seu lobo se remexer.

Porque Stiles estava querendo tirar Derek dele.

Isaac sentiu seu corpo entrar em erupção, um calor estranho e aconchegante o fez se derreter quando os dedos do mais velho enrolaram-se em seus cachos. Quase choramingou quando os dedos se afastaram, mas inclinou o pescoço quando o carinho se voltou para logo abaixo de sua orelha esquerda, fazendo-o esquecer de todo o resto e se focar apenas nos olhos muito azuis de Peter a sua frente.

- Tudo vai terminar bem filhote. – ouviu o mais velho sussurrar. – Logo tudo acaba.

Sim, ele queria que acabasse. Ele queria que tudo o que Derek estivesse sentindo fosse um desejo passageiro.

Tudo acabaria.

Se Stiles fosse embora.

* * *

Notes: Comentários são bem vindos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Olá a todos e muito bem vindos, vamos, acomodem-se. Peguem suas pipocas e chocolates, agasalhem-se bem e eu espero que ninguém tenha qualquer problemas com açucar porque esse capítulo tá bem enjoativo. Ao menos pra mim, foi muito love pra pouco cu. -q  
Anyway, avisos não tão importantes, minhas aulas logo retornarão e... lembram que eu disse que eu tinha dois capítulos adiantados, o próximo capítulo, foi reescrito pra acompanhar o ritmo da história, então os fatos seguintes a estes serão outros... e... desculpem, talvez eu demore um pouco.  
Estão avisados, quem leu já sabe, quem não leu (como eu sempre faço) vai esperar bonito o próximo capítulo. beijos molhados amores e boa leitura...

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Escolher**

Fora estranho.

Não, não a parte de Derek ter beijado Stiles, muito menos a parte em que eles quase transaram na cozinha da antiga mansão Hale. Não foi estranho ter ciência que Peter _e_Isaac estavam pertos e podiam sentir o cheiro forte de testosterona impregnado em todos os cantos daquele lugar. Não foi estranha as piadinhas indiretas de Peter, Stiles já esperava por isso, também não foi estranho Derek sentar-se ao seu lado e tão próximos que Stiles podia se mexer um milímetro e já estaria sentando no colo do lobisomem.

Foi estranho o após isso.

Foi estranho aquele ar meio familiar enquanto eles comiam as pizzas. Foi estranho a maneira nada discreta de Isaac encarar Stiles. Foi estranha a cumplicidade muda entre ele e Peter, Stiles podia sentir como Isaac ficava calado quando olhava para o mais velho.

Em como eles pareciam dividir pensamentos de maneira tão íntima.

Foi estranho ter inveja daquilo.

Mesmo que só um pouquinho.

Ele tentou levar seu prato para a pia depois de sua segunda fatia de pizza, mas o braço pesado de Derek em sua coxa o impediu de seguir.

– Hoje é a noite do Isaac. – riu-se Peter da carinha azeda que o mais novo fez.

Stiles teve de rir também, rindo mais alto quando Isaac puxou seu prato e lhe mostrou a língua.

Derek moveu-se na cadeira, parecendo inquieto, deixando Stiles inquieto. Ambos se olharam, então Peter deu uma desculpa qualquer de ajudar Isaac com a louça e Stiles não se lembrava a ultima vez que Peter o fez mais feliz.

– Então... – tossiu, sorrindo sem jeito. – Jantar bacana, er... vocês comem pizza o tempo todo? – Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha para sua pergunta e Stiles ergueu os braços em defesa. – Que foi? Eu sou curioso. É a primeira vez que vejo vocês comendo juntos, na verdade, é a primeira vez que eu te vejo... sabe... "normal", sem aquela coisa toda de lobisomem envolvido e batalhas, ou treinando, ou sendo carrancudo, ou querendo me matar... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior de maneira nervosa e se virou para a mesa. – Deixa pra lá.

– Sexta é dia de pizza. – disse Derek depois de uns minutos, chamando a atenção de Stiles novamente. – Segundas e quintas são as massas, terça a gente varia, fim de semana é cada um por si. – ele olhava fixamente para a mesa, os dedos desenhando algo imaginário no tampo da mesa que Stiles não conseguiu saber o que era. Por fim ele suspirou. – Por incrível que pareça, fins de semana eu acabo fazendo jejum.

– Isso não faz mal? – ele pegou-se perguntando, ainda sem tirar os olhos do rosto sereno do mais velho, tentando decifrar aquilo tudo da melhor maneira possível. – Não é ruim pra saúde?

– Tecnicamente. Meu metabolismo é acelerado e, muitas vezes, eu acabo tendo um apetite maior que dos humanos. – sua voz estava mais para um sussurro rouco do que o normal.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. Stiles prestando bastante atenção nas feições extremamente calmas de Derek. Seu rosto bem torneado e musculoso, de perfil, dava ênfases as feições maduras e sérias.

Tão tristes.

– Meu pai tem apenas um dia a cada duas semanas de folga. Normalmente ele tira nas segundas. – sorriu, vendo como Derek o encarava com a sobrancelha erguida. – Nós não comemos pizza, ou massa, fritura e, com certeza nada que possa ter gordura. Mas, às vezes eu o deixo tomar um sorvete no dia de folga se ele comer todas as verduras. – gracejou, rindo de sua própria brincadeira. Desviou os olhos por uns instantes quando viu Derek sorrir para ele, fazendo-o corar. – Então aos fins de semana eu levo a nossa janta pro escritório dele e o faço companhia...

Talvez aquilo não estivesse certo. Talvez Derek simplesmente não gostasse de falar muito.

Principalmente sobre si.

Ou talvez ele só... não soubesse o que dizer e, por medo talvez, ele preferisse o silencio.

Mas não o Stiles.

Por que o silencio sempre o incomodou, o silencio só não era tão pior do que a solidão, mas sempre piorava quando vinha junto com ela. Foi no silencio que Stiles ficou quando sua mãe morreu. Mesmo antes, no tratamento, ele podia ficar sozinho, mas nunca ficava em silencio, mas ela... ela chegou a um ponto que até mesmo falar doía.

Então Stiles virou expert em falar, em traduzir o que ela queria.

Então ele falou pelos dois.

Ele sempre foi bom em falar por todos.

– Eu vou fazer algo sem massa amanhã, já que não temos isso em casa. – ele coçou as mãos, nervoso ao encarar os olhos brilhantes do alfa. Talvez ele pudesse falar pelos dois. – Mas se eu comprar algo assim... você iria comer?

Ou talvez, ele pudesse ensinar o Derek a falar mais.

– Não gosto de verduras.

Foi algo simples. Uma frase seca e simples.

Mas foi alguma coisa.

E aquilo fez Stiles sorrir mais amplo.

– Eu já imaginava. – riu-se, vendo Derek sorrir de lado. – Eu estava pensando em tentar um prato mexicano. – riu da careta desconfiada de Derek.

– Quer me fazer de cobaia?

– Isso quer dizer que você vai?

E então o silencio o cutucou bem onde doía mais. Por vários minutos.

Ele pensou que talvez Derek realmente não gostasse de falar e Stiles estivesse forçando a barra sobre ele. Talvez fosse melhor ele só pedir desculpas e ir embora. Afinal, Derek era um alfa forte e todo machão. Do que ele iria ter tanto medo ou carência para... conversar com Stiles? Aliás, Stiles era só um humano fraco e tolo, um adolescentezinho que não tinha qualquer experiência além de teórica.

E quando ele diz teórico. Ele quer dizer os livros canadenses.

Ele quase abriu a boca para dizer para o outro esquecer tudo o que ele disse quando o moreno deitou o rosto dele em seu pescoço, passando a barba de maneira provocativa em sua pele sensível.

– Isso é um encontro? – sussurrou Derek, lambendo o pescoço do outro e empurrando-o para que desse maior espaço para sua exploração pervertida.

– Encontros normalmente... ahn... são feitos à noite e, ah- - Céus, não permitam que ele pare. – Eu estou lhe chamando para apenas um almoço... amigável. Ah-ah!

– Igual a este? – grunhiu Derek, salpicando beijos na mandíbula do outro.

– Isso... não é amigável. – resmungou, tentando ser coerente. – Derek, os outros... – não pôde terminar sua frase, tendo sua boca tomada por um beijo nada casto do mais velho. Os braços musculosos o circularam suas costas, as mãos grandes acariciando com cuidado a linha reta de sua coluna, brincando com o capuz de seu casaco.

A língua do mais velho dominava a sua, circulando-a e a empurrando para baixo, usando de sua força e controle para explorar e assediar a boca de Stiles. Céus atirassem raios em Derek se ele se atrevesse a parar de usar a língua como estava fazendo, ou como ele sugava sua alma pela boca com tanto vigor que fazia Stiles ficar tonto. Ele usava as mãos grandes para bagunçar suas roupas, Stiles sabia que era de propósito, amassando seu casaco e raspando as unhas de leve contra a pele que ficava levemente exposta.

– D-derek... – gemeu, afastando sua boca em um "pop" em busca de ar. O que não intimidou Derek a ocupar sua boca insaciável com o queixo de Stiles, mordendo e lambendo uma trilha até seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros agonizantes e prazerosos a cada chupão mais forte. – Droga, isso vai deixar marca. – sussurrou, sentindo seu pescoço maltratado começar a latejar.

Ele estremeceu quando Derek se afastou, achando que disse algo errado. Procurou por seus olhos, algo que o dissesse o que fizera de tão ruim, mas não conseguiu encará-lo, apenas então notou que Derek parecia lívido, quase encantado... olhando para o seu pescoço. Tirou o celular do bolso e olhou horrorizado para o grande chupão roxo que brindava seu pescoço pálido de maneira gritante. Tipo: _HEY ACABEI DE TER UM AMASSO BEM QUENTE E SELVAGEM!_

Gemeu lastimado, puxando o capuz para cima da cabeça e fechando o casaco, envergonhado. – Seu bruto! – praguejou, olhando-se pelo reflexo do celular para ver se ainda podia ser visto o chupão. Como iria explicar isso para o seu pai?

– Não pude resistir... – Stiles olhou incrédulo para Derek, esperando ver a malícia ou deboche por parte do outro. Nada. Ele estava sério quase assustador, duro, frio. Aquilo fez Stiles estremecer.

– Pensei que o adolescente hormonal fosse eu. – gracejou, sorrindo de lado para o bufo nada masculino do outro.

– Você não entende... – suspirou Derek, lançando um olhar sério e fervendo para cima de Stiles, olhando-o intensamente a ponto de fazer o adolescente temer e estremecer. – Eu não consigo suportar a ideia _dele_ marcando você – os longos dedos pálidos percorreram a linha de sua mandíbula, lentamente, atravessando o caminho pela veia pulsante até circular o chupão sob a roupa. – Saber que ele te tocou antes de mim, deixa-me louco. Eu quero mata-lo... a sangue frio... arrancar os membros dele, um a um, com meus dentes. – rosnou baixinho, mostrando as presas brancas.

Ele tinha o olhar fixo no pescoço de Stiles, analisando como a cor arroxeada se destacava perfeitamente na pele branca. Havia outras marquinhas, não tão recentes, mas ainda eram possíveis serem vistas, principalmente por alguém com uma visão tão boa quanto o Derek.

– Quero fazê-lo lamber o seu próprio sangue derramado, rasga-lo por inteiro. – ele sabia que estava exagerando, mas ele não podia evitar. Ele, seu lobo, todos, queriam ver aquele lobo desgarrado morto. – Sinto anseios em te levar para o meu quarto e te trancar ali, banhá-lo com meu cheiro e sêmen até que não seja possível sentir outra coisa.

Ele sabia que tinha passado dos limites quando Stiles tentou afastar sua mão de si, mas ele o deteve, segurando-o pela nuca enquanto seus dedos o acariciavam. – Quero cuidar de você, sinto-me em divida pelo o que lhe aconteceu, sinto ímpetos de nunca mais te deixar longe de mim. – ele rosnou novamente, fechando os olhos e sentindo o ar de desejo e de medo que emanavam do outro. – Sinto raiva e uma cede assassina de matar todos que o fizerem infeliz, quero destruir tudo aquilo que lhe fizer mal e acabar com qualquer chance de você me abandonar. – beijou-lhe a face algumas vezes, passando os lábios por sobre os do menor e lhe acariciou os cabelos compridos por debaixo do gorro estranho. – Eu te disse antes... você tem de entender... – sussurrou, afastando-se.

Ele voltou a sentar-se ereto em sua cadeira, as mãos segurando o rosto magro e confuso do mais novo, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

– Eu não ficarei satisfeito enquanto não ter você do jeito que meu lobo quer, não terei paz ou qualquer chance de parar até que eu o tenha te feito meu, até que nós dois sejamos um só e você seja meu companheiro para sempre. Eu te quero, acima de tudo e qualquer coisa, eu não vou descansar, não vou desistir, enquanto você não afastar a todos e se concentrar somente em mim.

Aquilo... era um grande passo.

Pensou Stiles, engolindo em seco e olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes do lobisomem. Ele pensou que o outro poderia estar exagerando, mas depois de tudo, depois de tudo o que ele passou, depois do que Peter lhe dissera, do que ele sentira com Derek e até mesmo lera nos livros, depois de tudo, Stiles não tinha forças para duvidar das palavras do outro.

– Derek... eu... – gemeu, afastando-se totalmente do outro e pulando para fora da cadeira. Ele precisava de ar agora mais do que nunca. – preciso ir lá fora. – então disparou porta à fora, não dando a mínima para o caminho que seguia, apenas parando quando encarou as escadas da varanda.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, apoiando-se no batente da escada com as mãos trêmulas, inalando com força para ter ar nos pulmões.

Que droga, ele tinha de ter uma crise de pânico logo agora? Ou será que ele estava hiperventilando?

Lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos quando ele tentou prender e soltar a respiração com mais calma, seu coração machucava seu peito com batidas fortes e desregulares, fazendo o sangue circular com tamanha rapidez que seus ouvidos zumbiam.

Ele precisava se acalmar.

Ele tinha de pensar.

Ir devagar.

Ele tinha de respirar fundo e manter-se frio, calmo e... dócil.

Isso Stiles, ar para dentro e então para fora, bem devagar.

Bom garoto, Stiles.

– Stiles... – sobressaltou um pouco, mas não precisou se virar para saber que Derek quem o chamara.

Provavelmente ele estava irritado, ou desapontado, até mesmo podia imaginar a cara de desagrado do outro. Aqueles olhos verdes soltando sua carranca repleta de rancor e vergonha pelo o que Stiles fizera. Ele mesmo queria se matar depois de ter fugido daquele jeito. – Me... -

– Desculpe. – Ele piscou, fungando baixinho enquanto se virava pra encarar o mais velho. Derek estava calmo, mas não frio, ele não o encarava com desprezo, ele mal o encarava nos olhos. Ele tinha o físico rígido e inquieto, as mãos postas dentro dos bolsos e os ombros eretos. – Eu não consegui me controlar... não quis te assustar.

– Você não me assustou... – sorriu minimamente e então riu nervoso pelo bufo de Derek. – É sério, eu só... essa situação toda. Desculpe-me, eu estou agindo como um pré-adolescente... eu... eu tentei, eu juro que tentei permanecer calmo, mas toda essa situação não deixa brechas para eu respirar e... eu gostei! Não estou dizendo que desgosto de tudo isso, mas também não estou adorando, quero dizer, você beija bem e tudo o mais. É bonito também! Mas eu... droga, eu simplesmente não consigo _respirar_ com toda essa história de que eu sou supostamente o companheiro perfeito de alguém... – ele parou um instante, vendo como Derek o encarava em silêncio. – Você teve uma vida toda dessa coisa de lobisomem, eu não... eu sou humano, Derek, um adolescente, eu... – ele respirou fundo, jogando o corpo contra a madeira atrás de si e choramingou. – eu não... sei o que fazer com isso.

– Você não precisa saber, Stiles, você só... sente. E você não é "supostamente" o companheiro de alguém. Você é o meu companheiro e, para mim, um lobisomem de uma vida inteira, pra mim isso é uma benção que eu vou levar o resto da eternidade com o objetivo de nada mais além de te satisfazer e lhe fazer feliz.

– Uau... isso... hehe, posso estar com risco de parecer uma adolescente romântica e apaixonada, mas... isso parece algo, bem mais fácil de viver do que... a coisa do possuir e marcar... Droga, realmente soa meio idiota, mas... eu... – ele engoliu em seco, rindo entre os dentes em pequenos bufos nervosos. Suas mãos buscaram frenéticas o gorro de aparência suspeita, puxando-o sobre sua cabeça e espalhando as mechas castanhas e levemente onduladas e rebeldes para todos os lados de seu rosto. – Eu só não imaginava que minha vida fosse pirar tanto com toda essa história. Digo, qual é? Primeiro você me ataca, depois vai embora e desaparece por _dias_, então vem o seu ômega bastardo aparecer e me... me violenta! Seu tio psicopata me sequestra e abusa de mim _na sua casa_, então o mesmo tio psicopata me persegue por toda a parte e até dorme comigo e... _não_ me olhe assim! Eu _sei_ que você pode sentir o cheiro dele em mim e você também pode sentir que ele não fez _nada_ comigo! – esbravejou ao encarar o olhar assassino de Derek.

– Eu já te disse...

– Seu lobo me quer e vai matar a todos que tentarem se aproximar de mim e blábláblá. Eu ouvi o que você disse, eu _entendi_, eu só... – rugiu, atirando-se sobre o batente e curvando-se em uma leve convulsão. Por fim ele abraçou o seu próprio corpo e, de costas para Derek, ele começou a descer as escadas da entrada. – Eu não estou pronto pra isso...

Parou poucos metros da escada, ouvindo mais do que sentindo Derek rodeá-lo com a sua presença exuberante. – Eu não esperava que estivesse. Eu não estou te obrigando a me aceitar, Stiles...

Aham. E o coelho da pascoa tem dois metros de altura e usa bumerangues coloridos para caçar na páscoa.

Ele imaginou que Derek tenha sentido sua descrença nele, pois o mais velho o havia puxado para um abraço apertado, fazendo-o ficar de frente um para o outro.

– Eu não quero forçar você a me aceitar. Mas aquilo que eu disse para você não deixa de ser verdade. Eu _quero_ você. Não só o meu lobo... Sempre tive sua presença ligada à minha, desde aquela vez em que você e o Scott invadiram as propriedades Hale, eu_sempre_ acabei sendo puxado para onde você estava. Aquela noite em que Jackson o estuprou eu estava contendo a matilha!

– Você não tem que se ex-

– Mas eu estava! Era lua cheia e meu lobo estava inquieto por não ter completado o vínculo quando tivemos a chance, mas eu não podia fazer assim, não daquela maneira... quando você me disse que não queria. – eles se afastaram um do outro, mas Derek não podia deixar Stiles ir, não conseguia deixar o mais novo escapar de suas mãos. - Aquilo afetou minha matilha e eu tinha de contê-la, foi mais difícil que o normal e eu tinha de ter Peter comigo ou coisas ruins aconteceriam...

– Jackson... não é da sua matilha.

– Não ainda. Ele é jovem, inexperiente, o lobo dele está se rebelando em busca de um guia. E um lobo rebelde sempre é guiado pelo poder. E a melhor maneira de se conseguir isso, quando não se tem uma matilha ou um alfa é tendo um companheiro! – Stiles desviou o olhar e mordeu os lábios, seu cérebro dando mil voltas enquanto as imagens daquela noite o assombravam naquele momento. – Não estou dizendo isso para desculpar Jackson, eu quero que você entenda.

– Eu entendi. – ele murmurou, tentando se afastar do mais velho.

Não importasse o que Derek dissesse, ou fizesse, aquelas marcas nunca iriam sair da sua alma. Ele não podia perdoar Jackson, ou qualquer outro lobo, nem mesmo Scott.

Ele não queria as desculpas do outro, não queria suas justificativas desnecessárias. Ele queria estar longe daquilo, ele queria sua vida de volta. Mas ele sabia que não poderia ter... não depois de tudo o que lhe acontecera, não tinha mais chances de voltar ao normal.

– Entendeu? Tudo?

– Sim, eu acho que sim!

– Não, Stiles, isso não é o suficiente. – ele parecia bem maior quando estava nervoso, mas ali, ao lado de Stiles, ele parecia enorme enquanto o circulava, impedindo-o de seguir em frente. Para longe deles. – Você tem de entender. A partir de agora você não é somente o Stiles de sempre, você foi escolhido, Deus ou o destino, enlace ou descendência, você agora é o meu companheiro. – Stiles estava começando a odiar aquela situação toda, ainda mais quando Derek se fazia de misterioso com suas paradas bruscas de melodrama, cortando totalmente o assunto. Àquilo fazia a pele de Stiles coçar e ele queria sacudir o mais velho até que ele jogasse tudo para fora.

No dia que ele fizesse isso, Stiles com toda a certeza estaria morto no minuto seguinte.

– Eu entendi isso, muito bem. – bufou, esperando pelo resto que ele sabia que viria. O olhar intenso de Derek o analisando meticulosamente, muito mais do que o normal, seu rosto endurecido tinha leves rugas de preocupação e... nervosismo.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que outros não virão atrás de você. - Auch. Aquilo sim era um soco no estomago. Tá bom, talvez Stiles preferisse que Derek tivesse sido mais misterioso. Ou talvez não. Mas aquilo não deixa de ser demais. - É como Peter lhe disse, Stiles. Companheiro quer dizer a eternidade em toda a sua plenitude. Achar seu companheiro é o ápice da vida de um lobo, sabe quantos lobos já conseguiram encontrar o seu por mais de mil anos? Eu só conheci um casal que conseguiram se unir em toda a minha vida. – sussurrou o mais velho, afastando seu olhar para o horizonte no terreno da mansão. – Ter um companheiro é uma benção para os lobos, uma dádiva que poucos têm o prazer de ter. – seus olhos verdes tornaram de novo a encarar ao adolescente de maneira intensa. – Mas muitos, enlouquecem em sua busca eterna por alguém que possa "substituir" o seu companheiro nunca encontrado.

Ok, aquilo começara a ficar... assustador. Um calafrio sugestivo subiu a espinha dorsal de Stiles, fazendo-o se encolher e gemer. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito e um nó em seu estomago ao se imaginar como um substituto para o companheiro não encontrado de Derek. Ele se sentiu perdido no que dizer ou fazer, ele só queria ir pra casa, ele _precisava_ ir para casa, ele queria estar seguro de novo com suas coisas e queria esquecer por alguns instantes tudo aquilo, para então poder pensar direito no que Derek lhe falou.

Ele era apenas uma peça substituta e indesejada.

Mas Derek que o queria, ele disse. Disse que queria Stiles como seu companheiro, faria dele o seu companheiro e somente dele. Mas Derek também disse que outros também podiam tê-lo apenas para substituir o espaço vazio de seus companheiros verdadeiros. Ele não disse que não fazia parte desse grupo. E aquilo doeu, mas foi uma dor suportável, porque aquilo queria dizer que Derek precisava dele. E sem ele, sem seu consentimento, Derek estaria tão perdido quanto Stiles estava sozinho.

Stiles podia escolher.

Ele podia fazer um trato com Derek e poder, talvez, viver feliz e em paz por algum tempo.

Ou ele pode encontrar alguém que o faça mesmo feliz e ter muito mais.

Aquilo fez Stiles se sentir bem mais... seguro.

Ele tinha a chance de escolher.

E Derek não podia força-lo contra.

Seu sorriso foi pequeno comparado aos anteriores, mas ele conseguiu formá-lo facilmente em seu rosto, corando levemente as bochechas e suspirando audivelmente.

– Acho que entendi... um pouco. – soltou a frase em um sussurro calmo, sorrindo um pouco mais para os olhos curiosos e analisadores de Derek para cima dele. – Eu tenho de ir para casa, sabe, preparar o jantar para o meu pai.

– Ele vai estar na delegacia, não é? – puxou o mais velho, acompanhando o menor escada abaixo para perto do velho jipe azul.

– Oh, você prestou atenção ao que eu disse anteriormente. – riu-se sem achar graça realmente. Eles pararam diante do jipe velho, Stiles olhando para a lataria recentemente bem cuidada e lisinha, graças a Peter. Ele sorriu. – Promete que não vai matar o Peter? – sussurrou, rindo ao olhar para o mais velho e ver o rosto contorcido do outro. – Você sabe que precisa dele e ele de você, é seu tio acima de tudo, mesmo ele sendo meio louco ou sacana... eu não queria que ele me mordesse, assim como não o quero como meu companheiro. Há muito tempo atrás ele me deu essa escolha, sabe? – aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção do outro e era tudo o que Stiles precisava no momento. Ter a atenção dele para si. – Ele disse que poderia me dar a mordida quando foi alfa, que aquilo iria me fazer forte e que me faria mais feliz. Pensando nisso agora, acho que ele estava me pedindo em casamento. – fez um estremecimento dramático para demonstrar seu desgosto e sorriu ao ver Derek sorrir também.

– Eu recusei e ele respeitou isso, assim como você respeitou o meu pedido para não prosseguir naquela noite. – suspirou, tirando as chaves do bolso da calça e começou a brincar com elas. – Não acho que ele queira me tomar de você e mesmo que quisesse, eu não aceitaria. Um lobo ciumento e possessivo pra mim já é o suficiente.

– Bom saber disso.

– É... – murmurou, respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta do carro, hesitou um pouco antes de olhar de novo para o mais velho. – Se o seu lobo ainda achar que Peter ou qualquer outro está tentando me tirar de você, peça para ele não matar ninguém e vir até mim. Ok? – Derek ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas Stiles não queria ouvir, ele já estava cansado de ouvir e ninguém nunca escutá-lo. – Por favor – sussurrou antes de roubar um selinho dos lábios chocados do mais velho, sorrindo vitorioso para o suspiro derrotado de Derek.

– Eu vou tentar... falar com ele.

– Obrigado. Você tem meu telefone e sabe onde me encontrar. A gente se vê lobo ciumento.

* * *

Então, capítulo postado. Não foi revisado, esqueci de colocar isso lá em cima, mas tudo bem! Porque eu NÃO me arrependo de nada, ainda mais que estou dando ao Stiles um gostinho de poder que ele nunca teve, nem na história nem na série. Então, uau! Pessoas comentando sobre o Isaac, hehehe, não vou dizer nada sobre ele, nem o titio Peter :) amor da minha vida e filha de uma puta. Agradeço do fundo do meu lado mais que sensível e feminino a todos que me deixaram review e MP sobre a fic. Eu amo receber os dois e quem quiser falar comigo mais além disso, também não me importo. Amo meus leitores e receber coisinhas de outros escritores. Não gente, eu não me importo realmente de receber MP, gosto até, me sinto importante -q, não sintam vergonha em deixar MP, nem reviews, PRINCIPALMENTE reviews, adoro reviews, eles me deixam gorda e gostosa, além de feliz e muito mais animada para escrever o próximo capítulo.

Beijos bem molhadinhos a vocês queridos.  
Próximo capítulo, o que preferem Scott ou Jackson? Escolham com sabedoria ;D


End file.
